L'affaire 070171
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Un jeune divorcé, père de deux enfants, fait une rencontre qui boulerversera sa vie. Son métier d'officier de police judiciaire sera étroitement lié à cette rencontre improbable. Univers Alternatif, Hawksilver.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : L'affaire n°070171

 **Perso :** Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff,

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver

 **Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Un jeune divorcé, père de deux enfants, fait une rencontre qui boulerversera sa vie. Son métier d'officier de police judiciaire sera étroitement lié à cette rencontre improbable.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'affaire** **n°** **070171**

 **Prologue** **.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Ça fait 2 jours que je traîne dans cet appartement miteux. Depuis que j'ai emménagé ici, je n'ai toujours pas repeint les murs, en même temps, je ne suis jamais chez moi. Enfin j'essaye de passer le moins de temps entre ces quatre murs, mais il faut bien y passer de temps en temps. En dehors de mes jours de repos à traîner seul ici, je passe ma vie au boulot et quand je rentre chez moi c'est uniquement pour me laver, dormir et manger et encore quand j'ai quelque chose dans mon frigo. Ça fait 6 mois que je ne supporte plus d'être seul avec moi-même,en même temps je ne suis pas sociable. Mon second dit que je suis un ours solitaire, asocial et qui a peur des autres. Je n'ai pas peur des autres, c'est plutôt de moi que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de ne pas être a la hauteur, peur de les décevoir. Encore. Je suis invivable car inexistant, mon ex en a d'ailleurs déjà fait les frais. A peine arrivée, à peine partie. Elle ne supportait plus mes absences, mes humeurs changeante, mes coups de gueules, elle me supportait plus, tout simplement. Elle dit que j'ai un sale caractère, moi je dis que j'ai du caractère . Je suis peut-être un râleur, un ronchon, je suis peut-être toujours sûr de moi mais je sais aussi reconnaître mes erreurs quand il le faut.

Depuis que Laura est partie, personne ne l'a remplacé. Laura même, dirait qu'il me manque « un petit quelque chose » pour elle, c'était le temps. Le temps que je n'ai jamais su passer avec elle. Le temps que je n'ai jamais su passer avec mes enfants. Avec ma famille. Le temps que je passe de trop au boulot. Pourtant je les aimes beaucoup toutes les trois Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez moi. Laura a raison, les femmes ont toujours raison. Il me manque un petit quelque chose, ce petit quelque chose qui est sans doute lié à l'attirance que j'ai envers les hommes. Depuis l'age de dix-huit ans déjà, lorsque j'ai fais mes classes à l'armée, j'ai compris que je n'étais pas pareil que les autres garçons. Les autres eux, aimaient leurs femmes et les désiraient. Moi je l'aimais aussi mais ne l'a désirait pas autant que les hommes.

Mon lieutenant me pousse a faire de nouvelles rencontres. Depuis mon divorce, je ne vois plus personne. Steve a eut la bonne idée de m'envoyer le lien d'un site de rencontre; pour lui, il fallait que je vois du monde. Pas forcement pour aller plus loin, juste pour me faire quelques amies … féminines bien sure. Mais je n'ai aucunes envies de discuter avec des gens, encore moins qu'avec des femmes... ça faisait des semaines qu'il me bassinait avec ce site. Je finis par m'y inscrire pour qu'il me foute la paix. Je ne cherche pas à rencontrer l'âme sœur. Je reçois des messages privés quelque fois. Des femmes veulent me rencontrer, mais je n'y tiens pas. Discuter avec elles me suffit largement. Au fil des profils, je finis par tomber sur des femmes qui ne cherchent pas non plus une relation sérieuse. Juste un plan cul. On se donne rendez vous. On couche ensemble. Ça me fait du bien de ne rien devoir a personne, juste du sexe. Ces femmes finissent par me refiler des adresses où je pourrais avoir des relations sans rien donner en retour.

Un soir l'une d'entre elle me contact et me demande de l'accompagner dans un club échangiste. J'accepte volontiers Elle est plutôt pas mal, je sais que c'est illégal mais j'ai envie d'y aller, je crois que ce m'attire le plus c'est de voir d'autres hommes.

Je vais chercher Natasha et on se rend dans une maison close. Toutes les femmes étaient sexy elles s'étaient toutes mises en valeur. Leurs tenues, leurs maquillage, leurs gestes et postures étaient attrayant. À peine qu'on ait franchit la porte, un couple, sûrement les hôtes nous accueillent, puis un autre s'est approché de nous. L'autre femme a commencé à caresser Natasha, je les regarde toutes les deux, elles donnent envie.. la femme s'est alors retournée sur moi et me caresse le cou, la nuque. L'homme à son tour caresse Nath et moi je les regarde. J'ai même réussit à faire abstraction de cette femme qui me caresse le torse, il manque quelque chose. La femme caresse Natasha, l'homme la caresse également. La femme me caresse. Mais pourquoi les hommes ne caressent jamais les autres hommes. En voyant ses mains musclés sur les épaules de Nath, je sens la chaleur se dégager. J'aurais voulu qu'il me caresse moi aussi. Natasha descend le long de son corps et sort son bijou. Elle le caresse lentement, la femme fait la même chose avec moi. Les femmes engloutissent nos verges et moi je continu de le regarder, je ne fais même attention à ce que me fait cette femme, je suis trop fasciné par son mari. Il me regarde et plisse les yeux, son regarde devient noir. Je pense qu'il vient de comprendre que ce n'était pas les va et vient de la bouche de sa femme sur ma queue qui me fait bander, mais lui. Je suis pisté, je suis gêné. Nath remarque mon mal être, elle stoppe le jeu. On va se servir un cocktail. Elle tente de comprendre ce qu'il ne va pas chez moi. Elle pense que l'échangisme me met mal a l'aise. On est à deux sur un canapé. Un homme est assit en face de nous, il se masturbe en fixant un couple et moi ? Et moi, je bande rien qu'a le regarder. J'ai peur que Nath voit ma réaction face à cet inconnu, je me dirige vers les toilettes, m'assois sur la cuvette, la tête entre les mains, je ferme les yeux un instant, j'entends quelqu'un, je sorts. Un couple baisant sur le rebord du lavabo, je me fraye un chemin, me lave les mains sans trop les gêner, regarde mon reflet dans le miroir. Une annonce, je prends une bandelette avec un numéro de téléphone. Je me sauve, je rentre chez moi dans cet appartement miteux.


	2. Chapter 2

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'affaire** **n°** **070171**

 **Chapitre 02**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Les quatre jours suivants, durant mon cycle, j'essaye de ne plus penser à rien. J'essaye de ne pas penser avec qui je couche, à ces hommes qui me fascinent... je fais le vide et me concentre sur mon boulot.

Seul mon lieutenant à le don de me ramener à la réalité, seul, lui me connaît véritablement même si comme les autres, il cherche à comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez moi. Il est le seul a vouloir remédier à me mal être. Je l'ai rencontrer sur mon lieu de travail, au départ, on ne travaillait pas ensemble comme tout les hommes que je croisais plus ou moins de prés, il me fascinait, mais c'est vite passé, il ne m'attire plus à présent. Pendant ces quatre jours, j'oublie que mon soucis est d'être attiré par les hommes et j'appréhende mes jours de repos. J'ai peur d'être confronté à la réalité, peur de m'avouer que j'aime les hommes. Je ne peux pas toujours bosser, mes collègues me disent qu'on travaille pour vivre, mais moi je vis pour travailler.

Par obligation, je suis en repos, durant deux jours. Bien que je dise avoir peur, la première chose que je fasse en rentrant, c'est de prendre ce bout de papier sur lequel et inscrit un numéro de téléphone. J'inspire profondément et compose le numéro. Au bout du fils, j'ai un certain Scott, il me dit qu'il est gogo dancer, je l'invite chez moi. C'est la première fois que j'invite un homme chez moi, je stress, j'ai les mains moites. Ce Scott est surpris de me voir seul, en général on fait appel à ce service accompagné de plus de monde. Il est perplexe mais commence son show.

Je le regarde danser et se déshabiller devant moi, je bande. Il est gêné, il s'arrête au milieu du show. Je comprends alors que je n'aurai pas la fin. Je sors mon porte feuille et lui tends les billet. Il me les prends en se rhabillant. Il s'assoit sur la chaise sur laquelle il me faisait vibrer. Je pensais qu'il allait partir en courant, mais non, il me regarde, un regard triste. Il ouvre la bouche et me demande pourquoi je voulais qu'il vienne, pourquoi je l'avais appelé. Je ne réponds pas. J'ai peur, je, n'ose pas lui avouer mes pulsions. Il me dit que je me trompe d'homme. Il fouille dans son portable, sort un stylo et m'écrit au creux de la main, le numéro d'un gigolo.

Aussitôt Scott partit, je cherche à contacter cette personne. Si je veux arrêter d'être fasciner, il faut que j'aille jusqu'au bout. La meilleur façon de ne plus être tenté est de céder à la tentation. J'appel ce gars, on se donne rendez-vous dans un restau. Il me plaît, il est brun aux yeux marron; fin mais musclé à la fois, une fine bouche derrière une barbichette, il est beau. Il prend les devants avec moi et m'emmène dans un hôtel. On marche côte à côte dans la rue et j'ai le cœur qui palpite, j'ai peur, peur de faire l'ultime pas qui me sépare de mon obsession.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il me demande si je suis actif ou passif, bien que je n'ai jamais eut de rapport sexuel avec des hommes, je lui réponds que je suis actif. Il m'allonge sur le lit et commence par me déshabiller. Avec sa langue, il dessine des symboles sur tout le corps. Il descends sa fine langue le long de ma verge, puis l'engloutit. Je souffle. C'est bien mieux qu'avec une femme. Les hommes savent exactement où glisser leur langue. Au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement sur ma queue, il se redresse et me présente son antre. j'y accède volontiers. Lorsqu'elle pénètre en lui, je sent des frissons parcourir mon corps, je sent l'envie monter et monter encore. Je me laisse aller et mes va et vient deviennent plus intense. Je suis en extase. Je suis bien plus à l'aise dans le corps d'un homme plutôt que dans le corps d'une femme. Je sent le plaisir monter à petits feux. Je finis par éjaculer dans ce bout de latex. J'entoure Tony de mes bras, puis me laisse tomber sur mon flan. On reste une petite demie heure, puis il me somme de partir. Je lui demande si on peut se revoir, il acquiesce et me donne une petite carte avec son numéro de téléphone, numéro que j'avais encore au creux de la main. Je me rhabille lentement, puis sors de cet hôtel. Je marche jusqu'à dépasser le restaurant, puis jusque chez moi où je m'effondre sur mon sofa pensant à ce Tony.

Le lendemain je n'appel personne, ne vois personne non plus, comme toujours. Je passe ma journée à regarder la télé. Demain c'est mercredi, je pourrais m'occuper l'esprit, j'irais au parc avec mes enfants.

Au soir j'appel Tony mais il est déjà pris, je suis déçu, mais je peux largement me passer de çà pour aujourd'hui. j'éteins la lumière et me glisse dans mes draps, je ferme les yeux et sombre dans le sommeil.

6h00, mon réveil sonne, je me lève, je pars chercher mes enfants. Laura me donne ses dernières directives en ce qui concerne leur éducation. On s'en va prendre un chocolat chaud dans une brasserie, je n'ai rien a leur offrir chez moi. On se dirige ensuite au zoo, depuis qu'ils sont partis, j'essaye de passer un maximum de temps avec eux avec les enfants, ils ont besoin d'un père attentif et je suis leur père. C'est à moi de leur montrer la bonne marche à suivre pour qu'ils puissent grandir et s'épanouir correctement.

On fait le tour du zoo, le tigre est toujours sur son rocher, les singes sont toujours énervés et sautent de partout, mais pas d'ours en vue. Les ours solitaires ne sont pas là.

L'heure du déjeuner approche. On part dans une brasserie pour se restaurer. Ma fille adore venir ici, ce n'est pas dans ce genre d'endroit que sa mère l'emmènerais. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour une petite fille, encore moins pour un bébé de 10 mois. mais moi j'aime cet endroit et les enfants aussi; donc on se s'en prive pas.

On remonte le long du boulevard pour arriver au parc. Lila joue avec un garçon, j'aime la regarder, voir ses petites boucles qui se forment sur toute sa longue et indomptable chevelure dû à ses nattes répétitives. C'est une gosse pleine de ressource, vivante, elle ne reste jamais en place, je l'adore, d'autres enfants arrivent, les bancs commencent à être assiégés par leurs parents. Je suis le seul père. Sur mon banc j'ai l'impression qu'elles me regardent toutes. Des femmes assoiffées d'hommes, de pères, de pères célibataires.

Je reçois un coup de téléphone. Tony, qui m'informe qu'il est libre vendredi soir. Il est invité à une soirée et aimerai que je l'y accompagne. J'accepte sans réfléchir. Je raccompagne les enfants chez leur maman. Le soir, j'ai un peu de mal à m'endormir. J'appréhende cette soirée, mais je finis tout de même à trouver le sommeil.

Du jeudi, au boulot, j'arrive à m'occuper l'esprit, mais arrivé le soir c'est toujours pareil. Je me douche, mange et regarde la télé ou bien je vais sur l'ordi pour passer le temps et pour entretenir les relations virtuelles sur les sites de rencontre, avec Nath en particulier avec qui j'accroche bien.

Du vendredi, je reçois un sms de Tony qui me demande de venir le chercher devant le restaurant où on s'était donné rendez-vous la première fois. Je rentre prendre une douche, puis passe le chercher.

Il est toujours aussi sexy que la dernière fois. On arrive dans une soirée privée ; c'est assez spécial: des gogo dancers, des gigolos, des escorts girl, des travelos, des couples échangiste, un gros bordel quoi !

Les maisons closes étant interdites en France, je sais que je suis dans l'illégalité et au vu de ma fonction, je suis sensé le savoir. Nul n'est censé ignorer les lois, enfin ça ne m'empêche pas d'y entrer. Tony m'abandonne pour rejoindre des amis. Je ne pense pas lui être utile, mais ma voiture oui. En deux mots, je suis son chauffeur, mais je ne lui reproche pas; je suis content d'être là, je suis sûrement pas le plus tordu en ces lieux. je me dirige vers le bar, une femme m'accoste, elle m'emmène a l'écart. On remonte un long couloir, il y a plusieurs salles. Ça baise de partout dans chacune d'elles. Il y a de tout et pour tous les goûts. Des hétéros sages, des lesbiennes déjantées, des travelos excentriques, des sados... etc etc.

Un couple se touche dans le couloir, la femme s'arrête devant eux, je regarde à droite: deux femmes et un homme, puis à gauche: deux hommes. Je les regarde. J'arrive pas à m'empêcher de les mater, ça m'intrigue. La femme avec qui je suis, descend s'occuper du couple et moi je me masturbe en reluquant deux hommes. Ils ont l'air d'assumer ouvertement leurs attirances. L'un d'entre eux s'aperçoit que je les mate, il me fixe et son regard n'est pas le regard noir dont j'ai déjà eut le droit. Là, son regard est doux, il me sourit, et continu de me fixer. Il a de magnifiques yeux bleu, il me fait signe de m'approcher, je lui souri, mais refuse son invitation. J'ai déjà du mal avec un seul homme, alors avec deux, je n'y arriverais pas.

Je continu un peu de les regarder puis je remonte seul au bar.

Je commande un cognac et profite du spectacle qui s'offre a moi. Un homme me rejoint au bar, c'est Tony, il m'offre un deuxième verre, ses amis nous rejoignent. On boit encore, Tony fait signe de la main à un couple qui s'éclipse de la fête. C'est lui... l'homme des back room , il est parti... çà me fait chier, j'aurais voulu lui parler, lui demander son nom.

Tony et moi restons jusqu'à 3 h, puis on repart. Dans la voiture, j'engage la conversation avec lui. Je lui demande s'il va souvent a ce genre de soirée ? S'il sort souvent ? S'il se fait beaucoup de mecs ? Puis je finis par lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres. Connait-il le couple avec le gars aux magnifiques yeux bleu ? Il sourit à ma question et me dit qu'il s'appelle Jessy. Il me donne également son numéro de téléphone. Tony connaît bien ce petit, il l'a aidé lorsqu'il a débarqué sur paris. Il lui a trouvé pas mal de client. Il m'indique également ses tarifs, Jessy est lui aussi gigolo. Je ne suis pas enchanté de le savoir avec d'autres hommes, mais au moins, le mec avec qu'il était n'était pas son mec et ça veut dire qu'il est accessible, même s'il faut le payer pour çà

Tony me propose de coucher ensemble gratuitement pour me remercier de l'avoir emmené à cette soirée mais je refuse, il est déjà 3h30 et je reprends le taf a 5h et puis bizarrement, je n'en ai aucunes envies. Tony ne m'attire plus, je suis peut être sauvé. Peut être que comme j'ai cédé à la tentation je suis guéri. Je raccompagne Tony chez lui et rentre me préparer pour reprendre du service.

Au boulot c'est long, c'est calme, je suis naze. Après une nuit blanche, j'aurais préféré que ça bouge ce matin. Mais c'est pas le cas. A 13h c'est la délivrance je peux enfin rentrer chez moi et me reposer. Je me réveil en sursaut. Il est 21h30, j'ai dormis toutes l'après midi. Je me lève, sors une vielle bouteille et me sers un verre. Je regarde mes mails, je zappe toutes les chaînes de la télé puis je décide de me rendormir. Demain c'est le dernier jour de mon cycle. Après je suis en repos pendant deux jours.

Au boulot aujourd'hui, ça bouge on est dimanche et certaines personnes ne savent pas quoi faire de leurs journée. Je suis d'astreinte au commissariat, entre deux clients, je pense à ce que je vais faire durant mes repos. Franchement j'en ai aucunes idées. Je pourrais aller voir mes amis mais ils travaillent tous. Je me contenterais de la télé, je pense. Le matin ce n'est pas un problème, j'essaye de faire la grâce matinée. Mais l'après midi et le soir c'est autre chose. Peut être devrais-je emmener du boulot à la maison? Je souris à cette remarque et applique ma suggestion. Dés que la relève arrive. Je monte dans mon bureau et prends quelques dossiers.

En rentrant, je commence déjà à lire le premier dossier. Des indices me saurent aux yeux. Je verrais çà mercredi. Je prends des notes. Au soir je continu d'étudier ces dossier. Je me couche vers 23h.

.

* * *

Ps: Les cycle de travail en police sont assez variés, ceux que Clint effectue est composé sur 6 jours :

Une après midi. 13/21.

Une après midi. 13/21

Un matin. 5/13

Un matin. 5/13

Un repos.

Un repos.


	3. Chapter 3

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'affaire** **n°** **070171**

 **Chapitre 03**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Comme prévu, je fais la grasse matinée, enfin je me lève tout de même a 9h. Le problème des cycles c'est que le corps s'habitue à ce genre d'horaire. Je bosse deux après midi, deux matinée et deux jours de repos. J'ai un peu faim, je n'ai pas mangé hier soir. Je cherche désespérément quelque chose, mais il n'y a toujours rien. Je me fais du café. Çà ! J'en ai toujours ! Je suis un accroc du café. Mon petit déjeuner et mon déjeuner se constituent principalement de café et de clope. Dans l'après midi, j'ouvre le deuxième dossier et commence à l'éplucher. Je cherche tout et n'importe quoi ! Quelque chose qui me donnera une piste vers laquelle se diriger. Vers 20h au soir, je me prépare les dernières pâtes que je possède. Je continu un peu à feuilleter le dossier, puis vais me coucher. Je suis seul dans mon lit et je pense aux pistes que j'ai trouvé. Cette journée n'a pas servi à rien. J'aurais au moins trouvé une piste. Peut-être que demain, je trouverais autre chose. Je m'endors serein.

Toute la matinée du mardi fut identique. Réveil à 9h, petit déjeuner café-clope et épluchage de dossier jusqu'à 15h. J'ai faim, je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier soir, je fouille dans mon appartement, retourne tout, mais mon frigo et mes placards sont désespérément vide. Je suis énervé contre moi. Je n'achète jamais rien, je n'ai jamais rien à offrir à mes enfants. On est toujours obliger d'aller manger dehors. Je m'énerve, je prends ma veste et sors faire quelques courses.

Je ne suis pas un pro des courses et des supermarchés. Je prends un caddie et marche dans les rayons... Je jette tout ce que j'ai besoin dans mon caddie. Je me perds dans les rayons, je tourne en rond, ça m'énerve, je ne sais pas quoi acheter quoi d'autre et quand j'ai une idée, je trouve rien. Je ne trouve pas le rayon sucre, ni les sacs poubelles. Ça m'énerve. Je passe au rayon liquide: pas un seul pack d'eau a qui il manque une bouteille. Tanpis je prends des bouteilles à l'unité. Au rayon conserve, il y a la moitié des produits qui n'y sont plus. Le papier toilette ! Je cours chercher le papier toilette. Et hop dans le caddie ah ! Des préservatifs !... et du gel.

Je regarde le gel lubrifiant au fond du caddie et je sens que je deviens tout rouge. Je fonce vers la caisse la tête en bas. J'esquive une cliente, puis un caddie, puis un couple, je contrôle bien mon caddie, je deviens un as ! Et paf ! J'engloutis le caddie d'une dame. Je m'excuse, je suis gêné, je fais demi tour. Un homme me regarde au rayon des gels douches. C'est Jessy, je lui souri timidement et cours vers la caisse. J'ai le cœur qui palpite. Il me plaît à un point ce mec. Il me fait tant d'effet. Moi qui croyait que j'étais sevré grâce à Tony, j'ai tout faux.', j'aime toujours les hommes. Je règle mes courses et me dirige vers ma voiture. Je sors les sacs que Laura rangeait soigneusement dans le coffre et commence à trier les courses. Jessy m'accoste.

\- Bonjour vous étiez à la soirée vendredi ? Me demande t-il.

\- Euh.. oui c'est çà.

\- Je vous ai vu. Dit Jessy.

\- Euh... Bafouille ai-je.

\- Parler avec Tony, c'est un bon ami.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui et vous ? Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Euh... non... et euh... on se connaît pas vraiment, je l'ai juste accompagné à la soirée.

\- Ah !

\- ah ! Quoi ?

\- Ah ! J'ai compris ! Ce serait bien qu'on se voit. Tony a mon numéro de téléphone.

\- Oui, je sais, il... il me l'a donné.

\- Ah oui ? Et ben appel a l'occaz ! C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

\- Clint.

\- Moi c'est Jessy ! Ravie de vous avoir rencontré Clint. À plus tard.

\- Euh ouais a plus.

Je fourre mes courses en vrac dans mon coffre tanpis pour les sacs, je m'engouffre dans ma voiture. Je respire un bon coups. Je ressent encore battre à tout allure, mon corps est dans tout ses états, il me rends fou. Je rentre chez moi, range mes courses et m'assoit sur mon canapé. Je repense à ce Jessy, je suis tout retourné, j'ai trop envie de le revoir. J'ai envie de l'appeler, mais j'exploserais si je le vois. Je préfère lâcher ma tension sur Tony. Je l'appelle, il me donne rendez-vous devant le restaurant .

On se retrouve comme prévu et on cherche un hôtel. Au lit, je prends les devants. Je me laisse d'avantage aller que la première fois. Je vide toute cette énergie en moi. Après nos ébats fort mouvementés, on s'effondre... Je reste allongé 10 à 15 minutes, puis je lui demande si je peux prendre une douche avant qu'il ne me jette dehors. Il acquiesce, je suis dans la salle de bain lorsque j'entends parler.

Ma douche fini, je le rejoins. Je suis prêt à déguerpir lorsqu'il me demande ce que je fais ce soir. Il me dit qu'un ami l'invite à sortir. Je devrais refuser, c'est un gigolo et le milieu de la prostitution n'est pas un milieu favorable à un fonctionnaire de police. Si quelqu'un l'apprend ou me verrait avec l'un d'entre eux, je me ferais allumé. Si encore se serait des prostituées femmes ça passerait un peu mieux. Ils se moqueraient de moi, ils diraient que je suis obligé de payer pour coucher. Mais là avec des hommes c'est différent. Je serais la honte du métier. Tony passe sous la douche. On frappe à la porte de l'hôtel. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Tony me somme d'ouvrir. Jessy ! Il est en face de moi, accompagné d'un petit jeunot à peine majeur. Jessy me souri et s'engouffre dans la chambre. Il se met a l'aise. Tony sort de la douche, salue Jessy, puis me fait un clin d'œil. Il n'a pas oublié qu'il me plaisait.

Je les accompagne dans un bar. On se met au comptoir, on boit un verre .Jessy n'a pas peur de toucher son client devant les autres. Il lui lance des regards qui en dise long. J'aurais aimé être à la place du garçon et en même temps j'aurais trop honte je crois... non pas, de Jessy, car c'est un mec bien foutu. Honte... parce qu'il est un homme tout simplement. Steve n'a pas tord en réalité, j'ai peur du regard des autres, mais seulement de leurs regards, pas d'eux véritablement. Tony tente quelques fois une approche mais je lui fais comprendre que je suis pas prêt à m'exposer, il se rabat sur le jeunot. Plus la soirée avance, plus je suis spectateur. Je les regardes tous les trois. Quel courage ont ils ! Moi je n'ose pas, bien que je me doute que tout le monde se doute que je couche avec l'un des mecs. Tony me demande discrètement d'aller au toilette, je refuse catégoriquement. Je continu a boire et a les regarder s'amuser, rire et flirter. Le jeune garçon quitte la pièce, Tony le suit. Je me retrouve seul avec Jessy. J'ai le cœur qui bat. Il m'attire énormément. Au bout de 10 minutes à ne rien oser lui dire, je lui dis que je m'en vais. Il me retient, je reste avec lui. On boit nos verres en silences puis il regarde l'heure. Il me dit qu'il s'est fait voler son client qu'il est claqué, qu'il va rentrer. Cette fois ci c'est moi qui le retiens, mais il me tiens tête, il est décidé à partir, je pars aussi.

On marche tout les deux, j'allume une clope. On passe devant un bar animé, on rit avec des clients, puis deux mecs nous accoste. On les suit, ils sont brun tout les deux. Ils nous paient un verre, ils nous proposent une passe. Jessy leurs dit qu'on est gigolo et que c'est eux qui devraient payer. Ils insistent, on s'en va. On marche jusqu'à ma voiture. Je l'invite à y entrer. Je le raccompagne. Il habite dans un appartement encore plus miteux que le miens. Le miens est terne, lui c'est plutôt insalubre, comment un proprio peut louer çà ! Il m'offre un verre.

On discute toute de la nuit, puis je m'en vais.

Le lendemain au boulot, j'ouvre mes notes et monte voir mon commissaire. Je lui montre ce que j'ai découvert. Dans le dossier on fait mention à un certain Angelo, un indic des mœurs. Le commissaire Fury me dit de travailler avec eux. La mœurs m'organise un rendez-vous avec Angelo. Ce sera la semaine prochaine.

Cela fait quatre jours que je m'acharne sur ces dossiers. J'essaye de me concentrer un max sur cette affaire. Ça fait un moment qu'on cherche à la boucler.

Avec Jessy on s'envoie des texto de temps en temps. On s'est donné rendez-vous mardi soir.

Jessy et moi nous nous retrouvons devant un hôtel. L'endroit est peu confiant, le réceptionniste ressemble plus à un escroc qu'à un réceptionniste. La chambre est terne, crade, les draps sont usés, je n'ose même pas regarder l'état du matelas. Jessy sort une bouteille, boit une gorgée et me passe la bouteille. Une bonne vodka me fera le plus grand bien. Je suis stressé, je m'assois sur un bout de lit. Jessy s'aperçoit de mon mal être. Bizarrement me voilà timide. Il tente de me mettre en confiance. Il enlève ma veste, puis ma chemise et me dépose des baisers sur tout le corps, il remonte sur mon cou. Je fonds. Je le prends dans mes bras et l'enserre contre moi, je lui ôte son maillot et découvre des muscles saillant. Il enlève mon pantalon, puis enlève le sien. Il s'allonge sur le lit et me demande de le rejoindre. Je m'installe à coté de lui. Il se retourne et se colle contre moi, je bande, il me caresse les fesses et pose sa jambe sur les miennes. On se frotte l'un contre l'autre. Après quelques minutes, il me demande si on passe aux choses sérieuses. J'acquiesce mais ne tente aucunes approches. Il se met à caresser ma queue toute rigide, puis prend ma main pour la poser sur sa verge. Je caresse son intimité, puis il se retourne. Il attrape du gel puis dépose une goutte sur mon engin. Je suis excité, il m'excite de plus en plus. J'en ai trop envie mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il prends ma queue et la dirige vers son antre, je sens la chair entourer la mienne. Je ferme les yeux, je prends un réel plaisir, j'accélère mes mouvements. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Ce gars me rend dingue.

Nos mouvements s'accélèrent, je suis en extase, il ouvre la bouche et j'entends le son de sa voix, il est au bord de l'extase, je le sent, je continu mes mouvements et finit par jouir en lui. J'enlève la capote et m'effondre sur le lit. On se prends une bonne douche dans un bac de douche qui n'est pas très reluisant, puis Jessy ressort la bouteille, on boit à deux, on se raconte nos petits malheurs. Vers 23h je décide de le laisser jouir de la chambre d'hôtel. Je rentre chez moi en pensant encore à lui. Je m'endors paisiblement.


	4. Chapter 4

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'affaire** **n°** **070171**

 **Chapitre 04**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Aujourd'hui, mercredi, je suis de repos. Je vais chercher mes enfants comme tout les mercredi, je ne change pas nos rituels, matin au parc, midi, la brasserie puis le zoo. C'est un bonheur d'avoir Lila et Nathaniel avec moi, ils sont les seuls choses dont je suis fiers. Ils sont ma réussite. Pendant que je suis au zoo, Jessy m'envoie un message. On se donne rendez-vous vous demain soir. Je raccompagne mes enfants, puis rentre seul chez moi.

Jeudi, je suis encore en repos et j'emmerde déjà. Il n'est que 9h, je traîne dans mon appartement, je parle avec Natasha, avec Sam et d'autres. À midi, je ne mange pas, pour ne pas changer. Vers les coups de 13h, je reçois un coup de fil des moeurs, ils ont rendez-vous avec Angelo, leur indic, vers 15h30, je suis content, je suis sur la bonne piste. Je suis en repos, mais à 14h30, je me rends au commissariat. Les moeurs m'expliquent leurs intentions puis à 15h, on est parti voir Angelo.

La moeurs va le voir seul, pour lui expliquer pourquoi je veux m'entretenir avec lui, puis c'est à mon tour d'entrer en jeu.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Pemonti, ça te dis quelques chose?

\- Non.

\- Richert?

\- Euh... non... ils font quoi?

\- Traffic de coke.

\- Comment tu m'as dis?

\- David Richert ou Jo Pemonti, ça te parle ?

\- Jo, ça me dit quelques chose, oui, il y a un Jo, un dealer, il traîne avec un gars tout le temps.

\- Et il traîne ou?

\- Il est dans le secteur Pavô, pas loin de la grande pharmacie. Des fois, il va au café juste en face.

\- Ok, merci.

\- Hey ! Vous allez faire quelques chose pour moi?

\- Ça tu vois avec la moeurs. T'as des problèmes de drogue?

\- Non juste un fichier consommateur...

\- Tu veux quoi?

\- Du boulot.

\- T'es sérieux?

\- Ouais.

\- Ben, je... je vais essayer de te trouver un taf mais... attention... tu te tiens à carreau, sinon c'est la case départ.

\- Ouais. T'inquiètes chef.

\- Ouais, salut.

Voilà, maintenant,je sais où choper Jo Pemonti, c'est un pas en avant, il ne reste plus qu'à le serrer. Avant de rentrer chez moi, je fais un décrochage au poste, puis me fais couler un bain en rentrant. Je suis au milieu de mon bain quand mon téléphone vibre. Je le laisse sonner puis quinzes minutes plus tard, je décide de sortir enfin de l'eau. Je m'essuie puis je regarde mon téléphone, c'était Jessy qui me disait qu'il était libre plus tôt que prévu. Je le rappelle aussitôt, on se donne rendez-vous.

Dès que je suis face à lui, la timidité remonte, c'est dingue comme il me perturbe ce gars là, bref, on se rejoint. Il me parle et moi j'écoute. Il me parle de sa vie, me parle du comment il en est arrivé là, sale histoire pour lui.

\- Je suis pas originaire d'ici, je suis de Sokovie, à la base.

\- Ah oui, c'est ça ton joli accent. Et pourquoi t'es venu aux Etats Unis?

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, c'était pour suivre un mec.

\- Ah ouais !

\- Ouais j'étais dingue de ce type... il voulait venir ici, rejoindre son meilleur ami

\- Et tu l'as suivi...

\- Ouais, j'aurais fais n'importe quoi pour lui.

\- Mais ça fait longtemps que tu es ici?

\- 3 ans.

\- Et ton mec, il dit rien que tu fais ça?

\- Non... il est mort... overdose.

\- Désolé... il était accro?

\- Oui.

\- Et toi?

\- J'en ai pris un peu... mais j'ai décroché...

\- C'est bien ça... faut pas tomber la dedans, c'est une grosse merde. Enfin t'es mieux placé que moi pour savoir.

\- Ouais.. je sais ouais.

On continu ainsi de discuter calment, je savais à présent pourquoi il était venu sur Phoenix. J'aurais également voulu savoir pourquoi, il en était venu à se prostituer, je pense que je vais devoir attendre pour avoir une réponse, même si je soupçonne son mec.

Le lendemain au boulot, j'établis un profil. J'étudie les aller et venues de Jo Pemonti. Mon commissaire veut qu'on agisse vite, on ira le chercher demain après midi.

Samedi, Tout est en place, Jo Pemonti est au café. On attend qu'un de ses clients se pointe pour avoir un mobile d'interpellation. On est sur le qui-vive, on est à trois bagnoles, j'ai demandé du renfort, on stresse. Un client entre puis sort rapidement, bingo. On le laisse s'éloigner un peu pour ne pas éveiller Jo Pemonti. On l'interpelle, il avoue rapidement que c'est un client du bar qui lui a vendu sa dose. On se met en place on attends encore. Les minutes sont longues, elles se transforment en heure, il fait chaud, on transpire, on est à cran. Jo finit par sortir, mes hommes l'interpellent, on le fouille, il me dévisage, il a la haine contre moi, il a la haine contre nous. Il voudrait qu'on lui foute la paix, mais jamais je ne les lacherais. Jamais je laisserais ces dealers mettre en péril des vies innocentes. Ils tuent nos enfants indirectement en leurs proposant leurs daubes. Je hais ces types. On trouve six grammes de cocaïne, assez pour l'emmener au poste.

En salle d'interrogatoire, il se rends vite compte qu'il n'est qu'un pion. Je le pousse à bout, il est à cran, il est prêt à balancer ses complices. Je le laisse mariner en cellule, je finirais l'interrogatoire demain, pour l'heure, je vais rentrer chez moi, et puis peut-être même bien appeller Jessy.

En rentrant chez moi, je m'affale sur mon canapé, j'ai la flegme de bouger. Je squatte un peu l'ordi, je prend une douche et grignote un peu. J'appelle Jessy, on discute au téléphone, il me fait du bien.

En me réveillant au petit matin, je pense déjà mon interrogatoire, j'ai hâte d'être face à face avec Jo Pemonti. A mon arrivée au commissariat, j'aperçois mon lieutenant, il me pose des questions sur ma vie privée, me demande si je cotoye des gens, si je sors, si j'ai une copine... Je lui dis que je vais à droite et à gauche pour le rassurer, mais la vérité c'est que depuis que j'ai rencontré Jessy, je ne pense plus qu'à lui, ne voit que lui. L'heure de l'interrogatoire de Pemonti approche, le gardien me mène en salle d'audition.

\- Alors dis-moi tout.

\- Dire quoi?

\- Je savoir son nom.

\- À qui?

\- Ton grossiste.

\- ...

\- Quoi tu veux plonger tout seul? Si tu me dis son nom, je pourrais alléger ton cas... ta copine... elle bosse au bar non? Elle a un contrat?

\- Elle a rien à voir avec ça!

\- Un nom.

\- Sylvio... je connais pas son nom de famille, il tiens un vidéo club, dans la cinquième rue.

\- Bah voilà.

Je suis content, j'ai une sérieuse piste, maintenant il faut le serrer. Il est déjà 11h30, j'aurais pas le temps de mettre en place un dispositif de surveillance. Demain, je demanderai à Steve de surveiller ses allées et venues. Je finis d'avancer les dossiers en cours, puis comme on est dimanche, je passe chez Laura.

Quant elle m'ouvre la porte, je sents ce doux parfum que sa maison dégage. Ça sent l'amour, ça sent la famille. Un doux foyer, pas un appartement vide sans papier peint et sans nourriture. Non chez Laura, c'est un nid douillet. On s'installe dans la cuisine, ça sent bon. Elle fait couler du café, elle nous sort deux tasses. On boit un café à deux, en discutant de ma vie qui est dans dessus dessous, sans intérêt, terne. Lila, elle a l'air excité de me voir, elle est aux anges dés qu'elle me voit. Laura ressort quatre tasses les poses sur un plateau, prends les nôtres aussi. Elle sort également le sucre, mets quelques morceau dans la sucrière datant de l'époque de sa grand-mère, sort du lait, le pose sur le plateau. Elle part accompagné de son plateau dans la salle à manger, je me lève. Elle revient dans la cuisine, prends six cuillères, les donne a Lila qui est fiers de les poser sur la grande table du salon. Laura sort des petites assiettes. Elle m'invite à la suivre dans la salle à manger. Lila saute partout, elle est énervée. Laura, elle, reste calme, elle s'assit à table et fini par m'avouer quelle voit quelqu'un, un certain James. Et cerise sur le gâteau, j'allais être confronté à cet homme. Dans moins d'un quart d'heure il allait débarquer avec son fils de 9 ans, je comprends mieux pourquoi Lila était si contente.

Laura me parle un peu de James. Il est adjoint administratif. Il est présent pour eux. Il rentre toujours à l'heure, finit toujours à l'heure, chacun son métier. Moi le miens c'est policier, j'ai toujours rêvé de l'être et maintenant que je le suis, je ne lâcherai mon boulot pour rien au monde. J'étais flic quand on s'est connu. Laura savait à quoi s'attendre, elle savait que mon métier avait de nombreuses contraintes. Les cycles finissent à 21h et encore quand je finis à l'heure. Travailler le dimanche et jours fériés. Par n'importe quel temps, n'importe jours, quelques soit les problèmes politiques ou d'urgence d'État, il faut t'être présent.

James arrive accompagné de son fils, je suis mal à l'aise, j'ai envie de partir, de fuir, Lila me retient en me faisait des tas de câlins. Elle me dit dans l'oreille, pour me retenir, qu'elle à fait un gâteau avec sa maman.

Je lui sers la main, il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que je sois là. Laura part chercher le gâteau. Les enfants courent dans la maison. Je suis seul à seul avec lui. Il me dit qu'il travaille au tribunal d'instance, je lui dis être flic. Voilà fin de la discussion. On ne sait quoi dire ni l'un, ni l'autre. Au palais, les adjoints administratif et flics se croisent souvent. Il connait mon métier, je connais le sien. Nos enfants jouent ensemble. Laura amène enfin ce gâteau.

Elle découpe soigneusement le gâteau en part égales, bien droit, pas une part plus épaisse que l'autre, au millimètre près, c'est Lila qui nous sert. On mange ce gâteau fait par amour par mes enfants et leur mère pour un homme qui n'est pas moi. Pour un homme qu'elle aime.

À peine fini le gâteau, Lila et Cooper partent jouer dehors. Nathaniel fait la sieste. Je me sents de trop. Je profite de l'absence des enfants pour disparaître. Je les verrais mercredi.

Je rentre chez moi, seul, j'ai envie de voir Jessy mais, il n'est pas disponible. Le week-end c'est dur de le choper. Je me fais réchauffer des pâtes, puis me couche.

Lundi matin, je donne mes consignes à Steve. Il part surveiller Sylvio. Il m'appelle toute les demie-heures pour me donner des nouvelles. La surveillance donne du bon. Avec Steve on décide de taper demain, enfin, lui le fera, il faut qu'il évolue, demain il procédera à l'interpellation de Sylvio, seul, sans moi, je serais en repos, j'ai confiance en Steve.

Mardi, jour de repos, j'essaye de m'occuper l'esprit, j'essaye de ne pas penser à la mise en examen de Sylvio, je fais un peu de ménage, beaucoup de ménage, ça m'occupe l'esprit. Je vois l'heure sur le cadran, l'interpellation est pour 14h. À ce moment précis, je me fais un bon café et me pose à table. Un peu plus tard j'essaye de contacter Jessy mais j'arrive pas à le joindre, tampis j'essayerais demain.


	5. Chapter 5

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'affaire** **n°** **070171**

 **Chapitre 05.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes mercredi, je vais chercher mes enfants. En revenant de chez Laura j'achète du pain de mie, du jambon et du gruyère. Ce midi on mangera chez moi et ce sera des croques monsieur. J'emmène mes enfants chez moi, c'est bien rare. Ils mettent des dessins animés, je prends Lila dans les bras, elle me fait un énorme câlin. Je suis heureux d'être là, auprès d'eux. On grignote un paquet de biscuit, j'ai le ménage à faire, mais je m'enfout, je reste là, je profite de mes enfants.

Je commence à préparer nos petits sandwichs que j'enfourne dans mon mini four. Ils se régalent avec les croques monsieur.

Cet après midi, c'est décidé, nous allons dans un nouveau parc, on a un peu de route, mais quant on aime, on ne compte pas. Dans la voitures, on profite de se parler tout les trois. En général moi, la communication c'est pas mon fort. J'essaye de créer des liens avec mes enfants. Lila me parle de son école, de son petit frère adoré qui commence à marcher, de sa maman aussi, de James, de son fils Cooper. Je pense que c'est l'une des seules fois où nous avons eut une vraie discussion eolé et moi.

Au parc, je les accompagne dans les jeux, je m'en fout de savoir si je peux ou non. Je ne vais pas attendre sur un banc toute l'après midi. Je ne veux plus attendre, je veux partager de bons moments avec eux. Vers 17h, on finit par reprendre la route pour rentrer chez Laura.

En rentrant chez moi, je prend une bonne douche, je tente de joindre Jessy mais toujours rien... j'ai envie de le voir... lui ou un autre. Je décide d'appeler Tony, il est libre, je l'invite chez moi. On couche ensemble, je le paie, il s'en va, pas de conversation, juste un rapport entre un gigolo et son client.

Jeudi, il est 12h30, je me met en route, direction le commissariat. Steve m'attend, il m'informe que l'arrestation s'est bien passé et qu'ils ont réussi à choper un complice. Il me dit aussi qu'il sont encore dans nos locaux. Fury me convoque et me dit qu'ils ont interrogé le présumé complice de Sylvio mais qu'ils n'ont pas eut ce qu'ils attendaient. Il me laisse le feu vert pour pouvoir faire un interrogatoire. À ma manière. Il veut jouer le grand jeu pour l'impressionner.

Il l'amène en salle d'interrogatoire, avec les vitres sans teint, j'entre dans la pièce d'où je peux étudier un suspect sans être vu. Je regarde le présumé complice, c'est Jessy! J'y crois pas, j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, les mains moites, tremblantes, je reste là, figé. Je peux ne pas l'interroger, il est gigolo et je suis un de ses clients et fidèle qui puis est. Je cherche un prétexte pour pouvoir y échapper. Je dis à Fury tout et n'importe quoi. Que je suis malade, que je n'y arriverais pas à faire un bon interrogatoire dans cet état là. Il me tends son dossier, je le regarde même pas, je le regarde lui. Il a l'air désemparé, il a la tête entre ses mains, ses doigts enfouis entre ses mèches blanches, sa jambe droite tremble légèrement, je suis mal pour lui. Fury insiste pour que je l'interroge, il voit qu'il y a quelque chose, en général je suis le premier à vouloir interroger un suspect, il me cuisine.

\- Barton, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas!

\- Rien, commissaire, je vous l'ai dis je me sents pas bien.

\- Capitaine, dites-moi... vous connaissez le suspect?

\- Euh... non... c'est juste que je suis malade.

\- Comment vous le connaissez ?

\- Mais non, je le connais pas!

\- Capitaine Barton, voulez-vous que je vous mette en examen pour dissimulation d'information.

\- Pardon?

\- Cet homme est mis en examen pour présomption de complicité de trafic de stupéfiants. En cachant que vous le connaissez, vous êtes vous aussi complice.

\- Commissaire, je suis complice de rien.

\- Crachez le morceau Barton.

\- C'est une connaissance c'est tout.

\- Un ami?

\- Oui en quelques sorte, oui. Donc c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas l'interroger, il est mon ami, il y a conflit d'intérêt.

\- Oui... bien... un de vos hommes s'en chargera, vous pouvez disposer... votre ami sait que vous êtes flic ?

\- Non.

\- Non?!

\- C'était pas dans mon intérêt de lui dire.

\- Appelez-moi Rogers, il va procéder à son interrogatoire. Je lui envoie Steve, puis passe aux toilettes, j'ai encore le coeur qui bat la chamade, je passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, comme si l'eau fera ralentir mes pulsations. Je suis pas bien du tout. J'appelle mon commissaire et lui dis que je rentre chez moi.

Arrivé chez moi, rien ne s'arrange, au contraire, je me demande si Jessy est complice de quoique se soit.. quelles preuves ont-ils contre lui? Comment l'interrogatoire se passe t-il? Steve est brutal avec lui? J'espère que non... il est innocent... j'en ai la certitude. J'aurais dû lire son putain de dossier pour en avoir le coeur net. J'aurais pu etudier son cas. Qu'aurais-je trouvé dans ce dossier! Comment connait-il Sylvio? Tant de question me trottent dans la tête. Des questions sans réponses, mais qu'il est possible de résoudre. Je prends la voiture et retourne au commissariat voir monsieur le commissaire.

\- Ah Barton vous revoilà!

\- Oui le dossier, je peux le consulter?

\- Biensure... voilà... Pietro Maximoff, 21ans..

\- Pietro Maximoff..

\- Ça va capitaine? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

\- C'est juste que... moi je le connais sous le nom de Jessy...

\- D'où le connaissez-vous? S'il vous a menti sur son nom, imaginez sur quoi d'autre il a pu vous mentir.

\- C'est un pseudo... je ... patron ... faut que je vous avoue un truc...

\- Allez-y.

\- J'espère que je n'aurais pas de sanction.

\- Dites!

\- Jessy enfin Pietro Maximoff... c'est un gigolo... et...

\- Et vous êtes un de ses clients...

\- C'est ça...

\- Et bien. Barton, je ne savais pas que vous étiez de ce bord là... et encore moins que vous allez voir des prostitués.

\- J'en suis pas fiers.

\- Je me doute capitaine, je me doute... gardez le dossier, c'est une copie.

\- Merci.

\- Vous rentrez chez vous?

\- Tout compte fait, je crois que je vais rester ici.

\- Très bien.

Je repars avec le dossier, je le feuillette en rejoignant mon bureau. Je vois qu'il ne m'a pas menti sur tout. Il vient bien de Sokovie. J'arrête pas de penser à lui. Je me dis que je l'ai perdu. Tôt ou tard il saura que je suis flic et puis un de mes suspects. J'espère que le commissaire ne me balancera pas, je ne pense pas, je suis soulagé de lui avoir dis la vérité, même si maintenant ca veut dire que je dois tirer un trait qur les gigolos. On frappe à la porte, c'est le commissaire. Il entre et referme la porte derrière lui.

\- Capitaine, j'ai un plan.

\- Un plan sur quoi?

\- Vous m'avez dit que Maximoff ne sait pas que vous êtes flic.

\- Euh.. ouais..

\- On pourrait profiter de la situation.

\- Comment?!

\- Une infiltration ça vous dis?

\- Pardon?

\- Oui, vous continuez à voir Maximoff et essayez de remonter la filière... c'est pas Sylvio le boss c'est sûre... peut-être que Maximoff le connait.

\- Je pense pas que se soit une bonne idée.

\- C'est un ordre

\- Je refuse

\- Dans ce cas, allez l'interroger, je vous mettrais en examen pour dissimulation de preuves et conflit d'intérêt et si vous refusez de l'interroger pour conflit d'intérêt, vous serez fiché pour incitation à la prostitution.

\- Commissaire vous n'allez pas faire ça!

\- Faites cet infiltre Barton.

\- Ok... j'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

\- On a toujours le choix Barton, vous avez choisis d'enfreindre la loi, en usant de la prostitution, je choisis de m'en servir.

\- Que dois-je faire?

\- Venez dans mon bureau, je vais vous expliquer.

Je suis le commissaire, il sort tout les dossiers liés aux trafic de stup. Il veut faire tomber des têtes, des grosses têtes. Il appelle mon lieutenant, on l'informe que je suis en infiltre dés à présent. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de continuer de voir Jessy mais qu'en plus de ça faudra que je le cuisine sur ses connaissances. Il me rappelle que le racolage est passible de peine et qu'il vaudrait mieux éviter d'avoir des rapports sexuels renuméré avec lui, même si de ce fait qu'il s'agit de prostitution et non de racolage.

Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'on a mis en place l'infiltre quand il décide de passer à l'attaque en appelant un gardien de la paix pour procéder à la mise en liberté de Pietro Maximoff, Jessy. Il est 20h lorsqu'il est relâché.

Il me rappelle aussitôt, il ne me cache pas qu'il s'est fait serrer pour stupéfiant, il ne me ment pas, c'est déjà ça et ça veut dire aussi qu'il ne se doute de rien. On décide de se voir, je passe chez lui. On parle de la détention, il n'avait rien sur lui, juste quelques grammes d'herbe. Il ne comprends pas pourquoi il a été retenu 39h pour quelques grammes, cet arrestation le travail. Il me parle de Sylvio, c'est une connaissance, sans plus. Je suis dans l'impasse.

Arrivé au moment où je suis censé coucher avec lui, je sais pas quoi faire. J'en ai envie mais j'en n'en ai pas le droit. Mais ... finalement je cède, ses muscles, son corps, ses bras autour de moi, j'aime être dans ses bras. Ses cheveux blancs, Ses yeux pétillants, son sourire divin, je craque littéralement. Il me caresse le cou, je suis sensible à ses caresses, il le sait, il sait comment y faire. Il a bien étudié son client, il sait comment me faire craquer, il me dépose quelques baiser dans le cou, j'en ai des frissons partout.

Sa bouche glisse sur mon corps, il enlev mon maillot, ses lèvres effleurent mes tétons saillant. J'ai aucun moyen de résister. Ses mains se balladent sur mon corps, puis c'est sa langue puis prend le relais. Il me met complètement à poil, je ne lui résiste pas. De toute façon, je n'ai aucun moyen de le faire, je suis sous son emprise. Il passe sa langue rêche sur mon gland puis englobe mon sexe, une montée de plaisir arrive. Je pose mes mains sur ses cheveux et les caresses lentement. J'accompagne ses mouvements. Il passe un doigt le long de mes fesses, il s'immisce entre elles et accéde en mon corps. Je sents ses doigts s'inviter en moi, il commence ses va et vient tout en continuant à me sucer hardemment. Fury m'a interdit de le faire, Mais je m'enfout, j'en ai trop envie.

Il arrête son supplice, il me regarde et remonte le long de mon corps, il attrappe une capote dans le tiroir puis le gel. Il veut que je sois passif mais je refuse, je ne suis pas prêt. Il déroule la capote sur mon sexe puis m'offre ses fesses. Je le pénètre aisément, il est détendu, il sur moi, a califourchon. Il s'excite sur moi, je vais pas tarder à jouir, il me fait trop d'effet. À peine quelques va et vient plus tard que je me répands dans le latex. On reste l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment puis il retire mon engin de lui.

On reste un peu ensemble, on parle puis je rentre chez moi. Je prends une douche froide et m'endors directement pourtant vu le déroulement de la journée, j'aurais pu ne pas pouvoir dormir mais je tombe comme une masse.


	6. Chapter 6

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'affaire** **n°** **070171**

 **Chapitre 06.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Je me lève à 11h, j'ai une heure et demie-heure pour manger et me préparer pour aller bosser. Arrivé au boulot, je suis encore énervé, la brigade est passée à côtés de produits stupéfiants. Un trafic a eut lieu à deux pas d'une ronde fréquente. J'ai du mal à me concentrer sur mes dossiers avec cet infiltré. Jessy occupait déjà toute mes pensées alors maintenant, je ne fais que d'y penser.

L'après midi fut longue, c'est calme dehors pourtant, je suis énervé, je suis sur la défensive, je ne sais pas si je vais supporter cette situation, l'infiltration. Fury m'a interdit de terrain, génial! Je ne sers plus à rien. Je suis juste bon à faire de la paperasse. Encore un peu il m'enverrai aux GAV. Je m'emmerde et tôt ou tard Jessy me demandera quel boulot je fais.

En rentrant chez moi, je me prends une douche, mange quelques tranches de pain trempé du café corsé en surfant sur le net. Je parle avec Natasha, je lui avoue que je suis également attiré par les hommes. Elle n'est pas choquée. Elle est la première personne à qui j'avoue mon penchant. Je me couche vers 23h30, c'est la bascule, demain je bosse à 5h.

En général quand je fais du matin, je fais de la paperasse, mais du coup je suis à jour dans mes dossiers, donc, on m'a mis à l'accueil. Un capitaine des stups à l'accueil, on aura tout vu. L'avantage d'être à l'accueil, c'est qu'on voit du monde, collègue ou clients. Je discute avec quelques collègues, envoie les clients vers les plaintes, bref, je ne fais pas de chose captivantes et c'est surtout inintéressant.

Je rentre chez moi sur les rotules, épuisé à rien faire. J'espère que demain, j'aurais de quoi faire. Je suis le genre à ne pas rester en place, je m'endors tout de même sur mon canapé.

4 heures, mon réveil sonne, c'est parti pour le dernier jour de mon cycle et j'ai parlé trop vite, pas de paperasse à faire, interdiction de terrain, je suis affecté aux GAV. Il y a pas grand monde au geoles aujourd'hui, je joie aix cartes avec un collègue, je fais quelques fouillé, et squatte encore et encore, je m'éclate.

Le seul point positif, c'est que j'ai du temps, j'en profite pour envoyer quelques texto à Jessy. Fury le convoqué et le demande du nouveau. J'ai pas grand chose, je lui fais part de mon ennuie au taf. Il me propose de ne olus venir au poste, mais, moi, pas bosser, jamais. Il le dit quil trouvera une solution.

Le soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Jessy, j'ai hâte de le revoir, de le serrer dans les bras, il m'a manqué. Il doit me rejoindre chez moi, vers 22h, j'ai hâte En attendant, toute l'après midi, je fais le ménage. Mon appartement en a grand besoin et ça m'occupe l'esprit.

Comme prévu, Jessy me rejoins et dès qu'il franchit la porte, je lui saute dessus. J'adore le serrer contre moi, il me plait. Je le prends dans mes bras, je le sers de toutes mes forces, je pose ma tête sur ses pectoraux et caresse son dos musclé que j'aime tant. Je me sens bien contre lui. Je suis apaisé, en sécurité. J'adore son regard aussi, ce regard qu'il pose sur moi, il a l'air de m'apprécier également ou alors est-ce seulement de l'envie? Quoiqu'il en soit, je me perds dans ses yeux, mais quand on fait l'amour, il les ferme et moi je le regarde prendre du plaisir, je lui souris, il me fait sourire.

Après avoir relâché toutes nos tensions sexuelles, on se prélasse dans mon lit. On discute de nos vies. J'adore discuter avec lui, même si je suis sensé enquêter plutôt que de l'écouter tout simplement, je prends plaisir à le faire. Moi, de mon côté, je ne peux pas trop me confier. Il sait que j'ai été marié, il a même connaissance du fait que je suis papa. Mes deux amours sont les enfants et mon boulot. Il sait déjà pour Lila et Nathaniel, mais mon deuxième bébé, celui là, il ne le saura jamais. Quoi qu'il le saura tot ou tard mais là, ce ne sera plus la même chose, il me haïra, il pensera que jamais, je n'ai été sincère avec lui, alors que je le suis, je l'ai toujours été.

On passe une grande partie de la nuit ensemble, puis je le raccompagne, je m'en voudrais s'il lui arriverait quelques chose. Demain, on a prévu d'aller se ballader, C'est bien rare qu'on se voit en journée. En général, il loue ses services la nuit, il a été rassuré quand je lui ai affirmé que je le paierais comme d'habitude.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Dix heures, je passe prendre Jessy, puis on va en centre ville. En marchant côte à côte, on se frole, on se hume, se sourit, se regarde. On se dévore. À midi, on se mange un petit truc, puis il m'emmène dans le quartier gay.

On marche toute l'après midi, je sents quelques fois son regard posé sur moi. Je pense que lui aussi est attiré par moi. Et pas seulement une simple attirance physique ou sexuelle.

On fait quelques boutiques, on se pose sur un banc, on discute, il m'avoue s'appeler Pietro, Jessy est son nom pro, on va dire.

Il me parle d'Alec, son ex, pour qui il a traversé le monde et qui l'a délaissé. Alec a bouleversé sa vie, le jour où il l'a quitté pour un autre. Pietro a dû se prostituer pour survivre. À l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble, il se prostituait déjà pour payer leur dose. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'Alec n'existe plus, c'est pour survivre qu'il fait ça.

J'aimerais tant qu'il arrête de se prostituer, qu'il soit rien qu'à moi. Je deviens fou quand je le sais avec un autre. Je deviens accro.

Il m'emmène dans un resto gay, bizarrement je m'y sent à l'aise. Pendant tout le repas, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, j'ai envie de prendre sa main. Il me fait craquer. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avec quelqu'un d'autre.

En sortant du restautant, on revient vers la voiture, je prends sa main dans la mienne. Il me regarde et me sourit, je lui propose de finir la soirée chez moi, voir la nuit.

Arrivé chez moi, je lui propose de mettre un film. Pendant qu'il choisit le film, je nous sers un verre. On s'installe confortablement dans le canapé. L'un contre l'autre, je me sens merveilleusement bien. Je pose même ma tête contre son torse. Je revis grâce à lui. Au milieu du film, je sens que sa respiration est plus forte et plus lente, je sens qu'il s'endort, je m'endors à mon tour.

Je me réveille au petit matin, je prends une douche, je m'habille soft, un jean, un maillot et chaussure de ville, je suis de repos aujourd'hui. En sortant j'aperçois cet ange dormir sur mon sofa. Je le vois glisser sur le côté, je ne suis plus là pour le caler. Il fini par tomber sur le côté et se réveiller. Je lui souri doucement et lui propose d'utiliser la salle de bain. Je lui sors des sous vêtements propres et prépare le café. J'aurais bien voulu lui proposer autre chose que du café mais comme d'habitude, mes placards sont vides.

Il a l'air d'apprécier un bon café. On a l'air de grands gosses à se sourire. Il me demande s'il peut emprunter mon ordinateur. J'accepte et le laisse un instant seul chez moi pendant que je descends à l'épicerie pour nous acheter de quoi manger à midi.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas le laisser seul chez moi, il est suspecté d'être un complice d'un trafficant de drogue mais j'ai une confiance inouïe en lui. Je ne sais pas quel rôle il a joué mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui. Je ne l'aurais jamais emmené chez moi si ce n'était pas le cas.

En rentrant, je le découvre attablé au bureau, il a l'air si studieux, il est sur les réseaux sociaux, j'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de mettre en place un traffic de drogue. Je dépose les courses sur la table de cuisine et me mets activement à la tâche. Des pâtes, du jambon et du gruyère, repas simple et rapide.

Dans l'après midi, on va se ballader en centre ville, je l'invite à dîner chez moi au soir. Je nous sers l'apéro dans la cuisine et commence à hacher les oignons en buvant le liquide brun qui brûle le fond de ma gorge. Il ne reste pas en place une minute, il se lève, tourne autour de moi, me prends dans ses bras, picore la viande hachée, joue avec un bouchon de liège, me parsème de baiser. Comment résister? Comment rester concentré sur la cuisson? Il me déstabilise, il me fait craquer.

Après avoir réussi à céder à toutes ses tentations, le repas est prêt, on passe à table. On est là, l'un en face de l'autre et on se dévore du regard, on se sourit, se tiens la main, on s'embrasse, on piques dans l'assiette de l'autre, tout semble inné face à face. Un parfait petit couple. J'aurais tant aimé être un vrai couple, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas, je ne suis qu'un de ses nombreux clients. Il n'est qu'un gigolo et je ne suis que son client.

Je lui propose de rester dormir là, il accepte. Après nous avoir fait un bon café pour digérer, on décide de passer aux choses sérieuses, nous sommes attirés sexuellement. Moi je kiffe son corps, son regard, son sourire, je suis complément accro et lui... Je suppose qu'il n'ait jamais eut de client aussi respectueux que moi.

Nos ébats se passent dans la tendresse, la douceur, comme d'habitude. Après avoir pris une douche crapuleuse, on se retrouve bras dans les bras, appaisés. Je l'informe que demain je dois partir.

\- Demain on se lève pas trop tard.

\- T'as quelque chose de prévu?

\- Humm.. Je .. je bosse.

\- Ah oui? Tu fais quoi? Tu m'as jamais dis.

\- C'est un secret. ... non je plaisante. Fais moi un bisou.

\- Tu peux pas poser un jour?

\- Euh... J'ai rendez-vous... Euh..

\- T'as rendez-vous?!

\- Non, je.. je dois voir un gars... Un client

\- Un client?

\- Oui.. je... Je suis commercial.

\- Bah oui, je me doute, mise à part ce que je fais moi, tu peux être que commercial.

\- Quoi?

\- Bah oui, un "client", t'es dans le commerce.

\- Ah euh.. bah oui... Un client forcément .. allez viens dans mes bras.

Je ferme les yeux et je me sens mal à l'aise, j'aime pas mentir aux personnes que j'aime, mais c'est pour son bien, en fait non, c'est pour le mien. J'ai échappé de justesse.

Le lendemain, au commissariat, je monte voir mon commissaire. Il m'informe que mon client n'est pas encore arrivé, mon client est un indic. J'ai tout de même du bol, que dans les forces de polices, on appelle les requérants et autres, des clients, enfin bref. Je demande à Fury où je suis affecté cet après midi, il regarde son planning et me dit que je n'ai été affecté nulle part. "Vous êtes affecté nulle part, faites ce que vous voulez... Pas de terrain."

\- Il... Il manque du renfort quelques part?

\- Les geôles sont pleines, mais après réflexions, je préfère pas vous y envoyer. On ne sait jamais. Pas de contact.

\- De mieux en mieux et je fais quoi du coup?

\- Vous avez pas des papiers à faire? Des dossiers à passer à la loupe?

\- Certainement.

\- Et bah voilà... Allez au boulot capitaine. Je sors de son bureau sur les nerfs, je vais passer mon après midi à glandouiller, enfermé dans ce putain de commissariat. J'ai les nerfs, c'est comme si j'étais puni, pas de terrain, pas de contact avec la clientèle. De mieux en mieux. Je me dirige vers mon bureau. Je croise Steve.

\- Hey Clint! Alors l'enquête, ça va ?

\- euh... T'as quelques chose pour moi?

\- Sur l'affaire?

\- Sur n'importe quoi, j'ai besoin de bosser.

\- Non, rien de spécial... Ça va Clint?

\- J'en peux plus

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ... Viens... On va boire un café.


	7. Chapter 7

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'affaire** **n°** **070171**

 **Chapitre 07**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

On s'assied en salle de pause, il prends nos cafés, je profite qu'il ait le dos tourné pour lui avouer tout bas.. "Je l'aime bien."

\- Qui ça?

\- Jessy... enfin... Maximoff.

\- Fais ton boulot Clint, je me doute que ce n'est pas un criminel mais fais ton job.

\- T'as pas compris ce que j'ai dis. Je l'aime bien, c'est pas en toute amitié.

\- Attend qu'est ce que tu veux me dire par en tout amitié?

\- Je crois que j'ai de réel sentiments pour lui, plus que de l'amitié.

\- Attend Clint. T'es en train de me dire que tu craques pour un mec. Déjà ça, dans un premier temps et en plus, un mec suspecté de complicité de trafic de drogue.

\- Ouais...

\- Mais t'es fou?

\- De lui, oui.

\- Arrête tes conneries, c'est un suspect.

\- Steve... Je le connais, il y est pour rien... Je... Je trouve rien, pourtant j'ai cherché, tu me connais, j'ai du flair pour ça.

\- Ouais, je sais, ouais ... Alors comme ça t'es homo?

\- Bah... T'es la première personne à qui je le dis... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait, je suis accro.

\- Et il s'est passé quoi en gros?

\- Tu veux savoir si j'ai couché avec lui?

\- Entre autre.

\- Oui.

\- Donc t'es homo.

\- Ouais... enfin le problème n'est pas là. Le problème c'est sa présumé complicité et son jeune âge.

\- Ouais...

\- Il faut qu'on le sorte de là.

\- Hummmm... T'inquiète pas, Clint... J'essaye d'y remédier... Bon.. on m'attend.

\- Ok á plus.

Je traine dans mon bureau, je regarde de vieux dossier en attendant que mon indic arrive. Je fais un tour dans tous les services. Je suis avec la bac quand mon client arrive enfin. Il était temps. Il est 19h, je l'interroge. Il sait quelques chose à propos d'un gros trafic de cannabis. Il s'en va vers les coups de 19h30, plus qu'une heure et demie à tenir. Les hommes rentrent d'interventions, ils emmènent de quoi grignoter pour moi également, on se pose à la cafétéria. Je paie un café pour tout le monde. Ils me parlent de leur intervention, mais à peine qu'ils ont bu la moitié de leur café, qu'ils sont tous rappelés en intervention. Il est 20h, je me retrouve tout seul, encore une fois. Les hommes ne vont pas finir à l'heure, je le sens bien, je bois mon café et remonte dans mon bureau. J'attend désespérément que l'heure tourne, je regarde sans cesse l'horloge qui trône dans mon bureau. 21h, je m'en vais enfin.

Arrivé chez moi, je prends une douche et je pars directement au pieu. 3h30, mon réveil sonne c'est reparti pour le boulot, enfin boulot, c'est vite dis. Je vois sur le planning que je suis affecté à l'armurerie, j'équipe tous les collègues, je m'emmerde. J'en profite pour faire une petite séance de tir, ça me détendra. Mon sig à la main, je m'avance face à la cible et crible de balle, la silhouette noire. La matinée est longue, très longue. Les jours de bascules, je préfère bouger, ça me tiens éveiller. La, c'est beaucoups trop long, j'aspire 13h pour pouvoir rentrer et me reposer un peu.

En rentrant, je m'allonge dans mon canapé et somnole. Pietro me réveille vers 18h, je lui dis de passer demain vers 14h. Je prends une douche, me fais un plat surgelés et me couche aussitôt.

Aujourd'hui, je suis affecté aux archives... cool. Je classe, je range, je lis... Génial ! J'aide quelques collègues à trouver des indices sur une enquête. À 8h, la police judiciaire me rejoint, ils me demandent un coup de main sur une affaire, j'essaye de les aider autant que je peux.

9h30, arrivé de mon commissaire, il m'informe qu'il y a des nouvelles affectations des jeunes élèves officiers. On les appelle les bleus dans notre jargon. Je vais devoir les former. Il me demande de continuer les cours liés aux stupéfiants. Plus, ils en savent, mieux c'est. Je remonte dans mon bureau pour préparer mes cours. Il veut que je change d'horaire, que je fasse des horaires de bureaux, mais je refuse. Ils auront leur premier cours, mardi après midi, mercredi après midi, jeudi et vendredi matin.

13h, je prends la route, je suis content je vais revoir Pietro mais à peine sorti du commissariat Laura m'appelle, elle me demande si je peux garder Lila car elle a rendez-vous chez l'esthéticienne, j'appelle Pietro pour décommander, mais il ne répond pas. Je vais chercher mes enfants et le rejoins chez moi. Il est surpris de me voir descendre de la voiture avec ma fille et mon fils. Je les présente les uns aux autres. On monte chez moi, je leur mets les dessins animés Pietro et moi on se boit un café. Vers 15h30, les petits ont faim, je n'ai rien à manger, mise à part pour Nathaniel. Mais Pietro a une idée, j'ai du lait, des oeufs et de la farine, il nous propose de faire des crêpes, ma fille est ravie.

Les crêpes sont prête à être manger vers 16h30 alors c'est parti, on se met à table et on les dévore. Lila et Pietro rigolent ensemble, ils sont trop mignons à deux. Demain, c'est dimanche, je serai en repos je leur propose de faire une sortie tous les quatre, ils acceptent tous les deux. À 18h, je dépose les enfants chez eux accompagné de Pietro qui lui, reste dans la voiture, mais c'était sans compter que Lila parlerai forcement de Pietro.

En arrivant chez moi j'achète 4 entrées pour un parc d'attraction. Demain, Lila, Nathaniel Pietro et moi nous irons nous amuser. Je propose à Pietro de rester ce soir et cette nuit c'est plus pratique et ça m'arrange fortement de pouvoir ne serait-ce que dormir avec lui. On est samedi et je décide de manger dehors avec Pietro on se trouve un petit Italien peu onéreux puis on rentre chez moi.

On s'installe dans le canapé devant un verre. Je ne résiste pas longtemps à l'appel de son corps, de tendres baisers, je le caresse partout. Je suis bien avec lui. Nos ébats ne dure pas trop longtemps, tant mieux je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit claquer pour demain, on se couche dans mon lit, lui sur le dos, moi contre lui.

On se réveille exactement dans la même position. Pendant qu'il se douche je prépare le café, puis je le rejoins sous la douche. Il me caresse, mais je ne me laisse pas faire, on doit aller chercher Lila et Nathaniel à 8h30, et il est déjà 7h45. Il faut encore qu'on passe à la boulangerie près de mon boulot qui est ouvert le dimanche matin. Je me lave et on sort à 8h10, on a 20 minutes pour passer à la boulangerie et passer chercher les petits.

me rends compte que ça va être juste. On ira d'abord chercher les enfants et on passera à la boulangerie ensuite. J'arrive à 8h25 chez Laura. Sur la route de la boulangerie, j'espère que ma fille ne reconnaîtra pas le commissariat, ou du moins n'y fera pas trop allusion. J'essaye quand même dans d'en trouver une autre. Bingo, j'en trouve une. Les croissants en main, on file au parc.

Dans la file d'attente de la caisse du Parc, Pietro essaie d'occuper Lila. Je le trouve très patient avec elle. La grille du parc enfin franchit, ma fille ouvre grand les yeux, elle attrape ma main, puis celle de Pietro on est comme un couple avec un enfant sauf qu'il n'y a pas un papa et une maman mais deux papa.

On se dirige vers la partie pour le tout petit. Ma fille rêve d'être une princesse. Elle veut que l'on vienne avec elle dans les manèges, on ne peut pas toujours. À midi, on mange sur place, Lila insiste pour que Pietro s'assied à côté d'elle, elle l'aime beaucoup. Toute l'après-midi, je les épies tous les trois Lila a confiance en lui et lui est un amour avec elle, il réagit comme un père, il est parfait. je le vois également s'occuper de Nathaniel comme un vrai papa poule.

Il est 16h30, j'ai les bras et les épaules en compote, j'ai porté la petite sur mes épaules et dans mes bras toute l'après-midi pendant que Pietro poussait Nathaniel, j'en peux plus. À 19h, il est temps de rentrer. Ma fille a école demain, il ne faut pas qu'on on rentre tard. Elle insiste pour que Pietro l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il obéit et la suit. Laura ouvre la porte, les yeux écarquillés, elle se demande qui il est, je le présente comme un ami. On parle un peu de notre journée puis je raccompagne Pietro chez lui.

Lundi, je suis encore de repos, j'essaie de profiter de dormir un peu mais me réveille tout de même à 10h. Je prends une douche et je squatte un peu mon appartement. Je regarde un peu la télé puis me prépare un café, il est 12h30, je m'ennuie déjà.

J'en profite pour faire un peu de ménage, vers 16h, je me décide d'aller chercher ma fille à l'école, elle sera contente c'est bien rare que ça arrive. Je croise Laura et Nathy, on discute un peu de Pietro, elle me demande comment, je le connais, je lui dis que c'est en rapport avec le boulot sans rien dire de plus.

On accueille notre fille puis je les accompagne, Laura me parle de l'influence de Pietro sur Lila, grâce à lui, elle sait nouer ses lacets maintenant, il lui a appris calmement, sans crier et elle avait soudainement bien assimilé la tâche.

Je retourne chez moi vers les coups de 18h. En rentrant, je retrouve mon second sur le seuil de ma porte. Je le fais entrer, je nous sers un apéro. On se met à parler de l'enquête et de Pietro tout simplement. Il sait où David Brissant fera l'échange. Je connais bien ce type, du moins de nom. Pietro m'a déjà parlé de lui. C'était ce qui était prévu, remonter la file de Pietro à David puis à Silas. J'ai hâte de le serrer, pour que Pietro ne soit plus le suspect numéro un, pour que David passe devant lui, pour qu'on soit enfin tranquille. Il s'en va vers les coups de 23h.

6h, je me lève directement on va mettre en place un piège pour avoir Brissant. Je rejoins le commissariat et monte directement dans mon bureau sans regarder le planning, si il manque quelqu'un au GAV, et bien, il manquera quelqu'un au GAV, je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux moi, c'est arrêter ce narcotrafiquant.

Steve, Sam, Hill et moi tentons de trouver une stratégie d'attaque. Brissant a un gros deal en cours. Dans la rue, on parle de réapprovisionnement soit, Brissant réapprovisionnera ses larbins et on le coince pour vente illicite de stupéfiants, soit il se fera réapprovisionner par son grossiste, on l'arrêtera, lui et son grossiste, et avec un peu de chance, ça sera Silas.

Toute l'après-midi, au milieu de mon bureau, on établi plan. Quand, où, comment procédé. À 17h, tout est mise en place, on procédera à son arrestation demain, sur le jardin botanique, en pseudo infiltration.


	8. Chapter 8

Un petit chapitre en cadeau aujourd'hui. Bisous à tous.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'affaire 070171**

 **Chapitre 08**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Mercredi, tout est mise en place, mon second est sur un banc, accompagné d'un collègue de la PJ, Sam est en tenue de jogger. Scott, lui c'est son costume-cravate, un vrai burocrate. Hill et moi sommes en planque, en sous-marin.

Il y a du monde aujourd'hui, on avait pas tilté sur le jour. On est mercredi, il y a beaucoup d'enfants, ma fille aurait pu être parmi ses enfants. Il faut qu'on le choppe rapidement, sans débordement, tout est minuté, un pas de travers et c'est le drame, on sait pas comment peut réagir Brissant. Il pourrait s'en prendre à un civil même si son casier ne fait pas mention de violence. On prend nos précautions tout de même.

Très vite on aperçoit deux jeunes gens s'approcher du lieu du rendez-vous, ils ne sont pas là par hasard. Hill sourit et me dit que c'est bien parti. Je me dis que même si Brissant daigne venir au rendez-vous, on l'attrapera lui, seulement, ces deux petits lieutenant aussi, oui, mais moi, celui que je veux serrer le plus c'est Silas.

Brissant arrive enfin, on laisse la transaction se faire puis on les choppe. On va vite, très vite, on l'embarque dans le G5 direction le bercail. Il est face à moi, je l'interroge, mais le morveux ne crache rien. Je sais que je peux le faire craquer, je sais qu'il va craquer. C'est pas grave, je continuerai demain, et après-demain, j'ai 72 heures pour le faire parler. Il est 21h, je rentre chez moi, je serai là à 5h tapantes demain matin et je le cuisinerai.

Le lendemain, mon audition ne donne toujours rien. On avance petit à petit, je suis persuadé qu'il sait, Steve prendra la relève cet après-midi. Moi je vais rejoindre Pietro.

On se retrouve chez moi, on est bien. On est là comme deux amis, deux cousins, deux frères, comme un couple que nous ne sommes pas. Juste un gigolo et son client ou bien un flic et son présumé innocent bref. On part se balader dans les rues de Phoenix, on est tellement bien, quand on est ensemble, on se comprend tout de suite, même pas besoin de mot, juste un sourire, un regard suffit. Pietro me propose d'aller au cinéma, j'accepte volontiers. Le film n'est pas très captivant, je me suis endormi quelque fois mais j'ai adoré cette soirée avec lui. Je décide de l'emmener au restaurant, rien n'est trop beau pour lui, rien n'est trop cher pour lui. Je l'aime.

C'est au restaurant que j'ai envie de tous lui balancer, mon métier, l'infiltre. Au lieu de ça, je me lance dans tout autre chose. Je lui demande d'arrêter de magouiller, de se prostituer, je ne veux plus qu'il soit dans le mauvais chemin, je ne veux plus le savoir avec d'autres hommes. Je ne veux plus qu'il fasse du recel de je ne sais quoi. Oui, je veux qu'il soit dans le droit chemin, pour pouvoir l'aimer et le chérir comme je voudrais.

On en discute calmement, il refuse d'arrêter la prostitution, sous un prétexte financier. Je lui dis que j'assumerais pour nous deux et je lui avoue aussi mes sentiments. Mes vrais sentiments, pas ceux d'un client comblé mais d'un homme amoureux d'un autre. Il ne m'a pas dit oui, il ne m'a pas dit non, non plus, j'attends. Après avoir dévoré nos plats, je l'emmène chez moi. C'est lorsque son corps endormi m'enlace fortement que je comprends. Cet homme n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher également, il ne m'a rien dit mais je sais au fond de moi que sa réponse était positive. Il est seulement 23h30 et Pietro dors déjà sur deux oreilles. Je m'endors à mon tour. À peine je me suis endormi que son téléphone sonne, il décroche, j'entends de bribes de conversation. Je comprends qu'il tente de ne pas céder. J'entends dire à son interlocuteur qu'il veut tout arrêter, mais finit par accepter.

Il se lève et va vers le salon, je le rejoins. "Pietro qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

\- Je dois parler à quelqu'un.

\- À qui ?

\- À quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu dois parler à quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit ? Je comprends pas! explique-moi !

\- J'ai un truc à faire, demain matin, je dois prévenir des gens.

\- Et ça peut pas attendre ?

\- Non, faut que je fasse ça maintenant... excuse-moi Clint.

\- Tu vas arrêter un jour ? Tes magouilles?

\- Clint...

\- Tu risques de ta vie Pietro, je tiens à toi. Je te l'ai dis au resto, il me semble non ?

\- Oui.

\- Arrête s'il te plaît...

\- Clint...

\- Tu m'aimes ? Pietro ! Oublie que je suis ton client et réponds-moi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- J'ai des sentiments pour toi, oui.

\- Alors arrête s'il te plaît. Fais ça pour moi.

\- Je vais arrêter.

\- Arrête tout de suite, je le sens mal ton truc.

\- Demain, demain. Je fais juste ce que j'ai à faire et je dis que c'est la dernière fois.

Je l'embrasse et me recouche, je le laisse communiquer avec ses amis.

3h30, mon réveil sonne, c'est dur, je vois mon ange dormir, il est tellement beau. Je lui dépose un baiser et vais me préparer pour le boulot. Je dois encore interroger Brissant.

En arrivant au commissariat, je vais directement vers mon bureau, je m'entretien avec les hommes. Brissant commence à craquer. Je vais le faire le craquer. Je vais le chercher dans sa cellule. Il a l'air moins résistant que la veille déjà. Mon commissaire nous interromp.

\- Capitaine Barton? Je peux vous voir deux minutes.

\- Je suis en audition.

\- Juste deux minutes.

On sort de la pièce, il se tient face à moi.

\- On a eut une info à l'instant, il y a un traffic qui va se mettre en place en fin de matinée. On en sait pas plus. Ils font sûrement parti de la bande de Brissant.

\- Vous voulez que je le fasse parler?

\- Non, je veux que vous le relâcher. On va le filer.

\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est la meilleure solution?

\- Faites moi confiance Barton.

\- Ok, c'est vous le patron.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure solution, mais c'est ma hiérarchie qui me l'impose, je relâche Brissant. Mes hommes le filent. Je suis stressé, je suis seul dans mon bureau à attendre que la filature donne quelques chose. Plein de chose trottent dans ma tête. Et si Brissant est au courant de rien? Et si personne ne le préviens? Et s'il arriverait trop tard, on le serait aussi. Je me ronge les ongles en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles.

Je suis sur le point de rentrer chez moi lorsqu'on appelle. On me signale que la filature à donner quelques chose. Ils seront de retour dans 45 minutes environ. J'en profite de manger un morceau en attendant.

Il est 13h20 quand je retourne au poste. Je vais à l'accueil, mais l'adjoint de sécurité n'en sait pas plus. J'ai plus qu'envie de passer aux geôles, mais je vais dans mon bureau. J'entends Steve s'énerver. J'ouvre la porte et là, je souris. Silas, dans mon bureau, pris en flagrant délit. Que demander de plus?

Il a l'air beaucoup plus solide que Brissant, mais je peux arriver à le faire parler. De toute façon, il a été pris la main dans le sac, il ne peut pas nier, mais on aimerait en savoir plus sur le lieu de stockage.

Sam m'informe que Scott est descendu chercher le deuxième homme pour l'interroger. Je le rejoins immédiatement, Silas, ne parle pas, peut être que l'autre parlera.

Arrivé aux GAV, Je vois Scott discuter avec le chef geôlier. Je m'approche d'eux et de la geôle du prévenu. Une voix familière arrive à les oreilles.

\- Clint? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je reste bouche bée face à lui, face à Pietro.

\- Euh... Pietro... Putain Piet, je t'avais dis de ne pas y aller.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là?

\- Je vous le monte en salle d'audition capitaine?

La remarque de Scott ne passe pas inaperçu. Pietro vient de comprendre.

\- Capitaine? Putain Clint t'es flic?

\- Pietro, je vais tout t'expliquer.

\- Tu m'as bien eu...

\- C'est pour Silas.

\- Quoi? Tu veux que... Tu me surveillais? Notre rencontre c'était un coup monté ? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule.

\- Non, écoute moi.

\- Toi et tes grandes et jolies phrases vous dégoûtez.

\- Pietro, non, tout ce que je t'ai dis, je le pensais.

\- T'as joué avec moi, avec mes sentiments.

\- Non, écoute moi bordel!

\- Non, je veux pas t'ecouter, je t'écoute plus, je veux plus te voir. Tu me dégoute.

Je me retourne vers le chef geôlier et lui demande d'ouvrir sa cellule. Pietro est là face à moi, il est en pleurs, j'ai tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le réconforter mais je peux pas.

\- Je suis désolé Pietro, mais crois moi. Tout ce que je t'ai dis est vrai, fais moi confiance.

\- Te faire confiance? Je t'ai fais confiance et résultat des courses, je suis dans une cellule.

\- C'est toi qui t'es fait prendre en compagnie de Silas, pas le capitaine. Sort encore Scott.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça Scott!

\- En même temps, il a pas tord. Ajoute encore un autre collègue.

\- Hey! Mêlez vous de ce qui vous regarde, c'est entre lui et moi.

\- Capitaine Barton! Je peux savoir pourquoi le prévenu est dehors? Et non menotté ?

Et voilà maintenant mon commissaire qui me demande des comptes.

\- Je lui fais confiance commissaire.

\- Pardon, vous vous croyez où Barton? Vous n'êtes habilité à prendre cette décision.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que ce n'est plus votre affaire. C'est moi qui dirige l'enquête.

\- Ah d'accord.., maintenant que Pietro est ici, je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité. Vous m'avez bien entubé commissaire.

\- Vos mots capitaine et vous êtes irremplaçable et vous le savez! Mais pour le moment, sur cette enquête, je préfère que vous faites profil bas.

\- Commissaire fury, écoutez moi, il faut tout lui expliquer, il y est pour rien, je vous assure.

\- Demain, vous lui expliquerez demain. Reposez vous.

Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser là. J'ai une nouvelle fois envie de tenir tête à mon patron, mais je commence à être fatigué de me battre contre ma hiérarchie. Je regarde ses yeux humides, de colère et de tristesse et je tournes mes talons.

Sur la route, les larmes roulent sur mes joues, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pleurer, surtout pour une histoire de coeur. Je savais que tôt ou tard ca arrivait. Je savais que Pietro serait au courant de mon infiltre. J'étais à deux doigts de tout lui expliquer. J'aurais dû le faire. Peut être qu'il l'aurait cru. Je pleurs encore. Je me demande ce qu'il lui arrivera. Je m'en veux. Que va t'il devenir ?

Je prends une longue et chaude douche. J'essaye de me détendre, je prends un somnifère et m'endors.

Je me réveille tout de même à 9h et la première chose à laquelle je pense c'est Pietro. Je l'imagine aux geôles, ces cellules crade avec une couverture sentant l'urine. Je m'en rend malade, je ne peux pas le laisser. Il faut que j'aille le voir et que je lui dises tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur.

Je me précipite au commissariat et file directement vers les cellules. Pas de Pietro en vue. Je le cherche partout, mais ne le trouve toujours pas.

\- Il est où Pietro Maximoff?

Le chef geôlier me regarde de travers.

\- Vous êtes?

\- Capitaine Barton.

\- Ah désolé... Capitaine, vous êtes en civil donc...

\- Oui... Bon et donc, il est où?

\- Il est en audition ... Il... Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ça... Il y a quelques chose à comprendre!? C'est la clef de quoi?

\- De chez moi... C'est la clef de chez moi...

Je saisis la clef et file le chercher, je veux le voir et je le verrais.

J'arrive enfin à savoir dans quelle salle il est. Mon commissaire est avec lui. Je fais appeler Fury et lui demande un entretiens privé avec lui. Il accepte, à mon grand étonnement.


	9. Chapter 9

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'affaire n°070171**

 **Chapitre 09**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Je souffle doucement, puis j'entre dans la pièce. Il fuit mon regard, je m'assois face à lui. Il a les yeux humides, rivés sur le plafond. J'essaye de lui attraper la main, mais il l'a retire. J'entame la conversation.

\- J'étais pas d'accord... Pour l'infiltration, j'étais pas d'accords, tu me plaisais déjà.

Je me doute que Fury est derrière la vitre sans teint et entend aussi toute notre conversation mais je m'en fout. Je ne veux pas le perdre, quitte à salir ma réputation.

\- Mon patron a su que... Que l'on se connaissait... Il en a profité...

Il ne réponds pas, ne dit rien, ne bouge pas d'un poil, j'ai la gorge serrée, je ne sais pas trouver les mots pour ce genre de chose, j'ai jamais su retenir les personnes que j'aimais. C'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu à cette soirée, tu m'as plu immédiatement... Tu n'as rien à me dire? Putain... Mon ange... Dis moi quelques chose...

\- J'ai rien à te dire.

\- Si je sais très bien que tu as énormément de chose à me dire. Dis-moi ce que tu penses.

\- De quoi? Que t'es un connard, que t'as joué avec moi? Et moi qui croyait que tu étais accro à moi!

\- Je le suis! Je ne saurais plus me passer de toi.

\- À d'autre! Tu m'aimerai, tu ne jouerais pas avec mes sentiments. Tu en avais toi, des sentiments pour moi?! Moi oui, toi, Je pense pas.

\- À ton avis! Je voulais pas faire l'infiltre, on m'y à obligé, et puis je me suis pas servi de toi. Tout ce que tu m'as dis est resté entre toi et moi. Je te promets. Oui, je voulais coincer Silas mais pas à tes dépends.

\- Je suis perdu Clint...

\- Je t'aime Pietro, il faut que tu me crois... Tu crois que je t'aurais présenté mes enfants, si c'était pas le cas?

\- Sors moi de là...

\- Je ferais tout pour y arriver... Tu me fais confiance.

\- J'ai le choix?

\- On a toujours le choix...

\- Apparemment, pas toi, t'as été obligé de faire l'infiltre...

\- Je te l'ai dis, oui, j'ai infiltré ta vie, mais... Je m'en suis pas servie.

\- Je t'aimais tant Clint...

\- Moi aussi mon ange... Hey, je te lâche pas, je sortirais de là... t'as un avocat?

\- Oui... Un... certain Murdock...

\- Ok, je vois qui, il est bien, je vais voir avec lui. En attendant tiens toi calme.

Je revois à présent son joli sourire. J'appelle un collègue pour le ramener en cellule. "vous l'emmenez dans sa cellule, je veux qu'il soit bien traité, si j'apprends que vous lui avez fait ou refusé quoique se soit, vous allez morfler." Peste ai-je en voyant Pietro et l'agent partir. J'aperçois mon chef, il entre dans la pièce et s'assoit face à moi.

"Je ne vais pas vous cacher que j'ai écouté intégralement votre conversation."

\- Ça m'aurait étonné.

\- Je vous propose un marché. Il temoigne au procès de Silas, Je lui trouve des circonstances atténuantes.

\- Non.

\- Non?

\- C'est pas assez.

\- Qu'est ce que vous voulez Barton. Dites-le moi.

\- Que toutes les charges soient retirées.

\- C'est énorme ce que vous demandez, surtout si on perd le procès. ... J'aurais rien gagné.

\- À prendre ou à laisser. .

\- il témoigne, et si on perd, il aura une réduction de peine.

\- Ça, je dois d'abord lui en parler.

\- Barton, à quoi vous jouez?

\- C'est sa vie commissaire. Et c'est vous qui avait joué avec sa vie, je me trompe?

\- Ok, prevenez moi au plus vite.

Je contacte de suite l'avocat de Pietro et lui explique mes intentions. Il accepte la démarche, il ne restera plus qu'à convaincre Pietro. Murdock le contact immédiatement Pietro, accepte.

Je suis à présent chez moi, je stresse. Je pense à Pietro et son avocat face au procureur. J'espère qu'il va accepter lui aussi. Dans mon lit, au soir je me tourne et me retourne sans cesse, je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

Le lendemain après midi, je suis dans mon bureau, lorsque mon commissaire vient. Il me prévient que le procureur est favorable à sa demande. En attendant, il sera quand même placé en détention provisoire. Je n'ai pas envie de l'imaginer en prison mais c'est juste le temps du procès et il aura lieu, dans seulement trois jours, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre. J'essaye de bosser un peu, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je prends quelques jours de congés.

Avant de partir, je demande un droit de visite au centre pénitentiaire. Avec l'appuie de mon commissaire, c'est vite réglé, je le verrais demain.

Le lendemain, je me lève à la fois tendu et en même temps excité de le revoir. Je me douche, me rase, m'habille et pars au centre pénitentiaire.

Aussitôt que je rentre dand la pièce, il me voit et me sourit immédiatement, je souris aussi. Quand je le regarde, je sais exactement pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi je n'ai rien lâché. Je dois tout faire pour le sortir de cet impasse.

Son avocat nous rejoint et on commence à travailler sa plaidoirie.

L'heure de visite terminée, j'ai la gorge serrée, je ne veux pas le laisser là. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je reviendrais demain.

Le lendemain est identique, msie a part que son avocat arrive en même temps que moi.

Du jeudi, je vais une fois de plus épauler mon bien aimé. C'est la dernière ligne droite, demain, il témoignera et peut être même bien, qu'il sera libre.

Vendredi, c'est le grand jour. J'attend de pied ferme, l'arrivée de Silas à la barre. Le procès commence à 9h. Silas est à la Barre, il a énormément de chef d'accusation sur le dos.

Pietro arrive en piste à 11h, les traits de son visage me laissent paraitre qu'il essaye de se contenir. Il balbute de temps en temps, je sens qu'il est effrayé par Silas, mais il est fort et bien déterminé à faire enfermer cet Enfoiré.

11h45. Fin du procès, nous sommes appelés à quitter la pièce pour laisser place aux délibérées.

13h. Silas est reconnu coupable de tout les faits cité. Je sors fumer une clope, je souffle, enfin terminé. je rejoins Pietro et son avocat. C'est silencieux, Pietro est transférer en prison. Moi je retourne illico au commissariat.

Je déboule immédiatement dans le bureau de mon chef.

\- Voilà commissaire, vous l'avez eu.

\- Oui c'est très bien. Silas Ne sortira pas d'aussitôt.

\- On avait conclut un marché je pense.

Tout est règlé capitaine, j'ai eu le proc. La mesure des protections des témoins est mise en place. Elle débutera demain.

\- C'est bien.

\- Vous êtes conscient que vous ne le reverrez plus.

\- J'en suis conscient.

\- Est-il au courant?

\- Son avocat va s'en charger.

\- Pour l'heure, j'ai pris l'initiative de vous procurer un dernier droit de visite avant que le protocole soit établi. Vous pouvez y aller.

\- Merci commissaire et euh... Je peux prolonger mes congés,... J'ai pas trop la tête à bosser...

\- Oui bien entendu capitaine.

Et voilà, mes congés prolongés, je me mets en route vers la prison pour un ultime aurevoir.

À peine arrivé à l'entrée que Matt Murdock m'interpelle. "capitaine Barton? C'est vous qui avez demandé le protocole de protections des témoins?"

\- Oui.

\- Vous auriez pu lui en parler avant. Il refuse si vous voulez savoir. ... Ce n'est pas encore définitif, il va y réfléchir et donner sa réponse demain matin au plus tard.

\- Il devrait accepter.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé de cette requête et de votre relation? Pourquoi vous ne lui en avez pas parler vous même. Vous devriez lui en parler.

Je ne dis rien et hoche simplement de la tête. Je n'ai pas décidé, je m'en veux terriblement de lui avoir caché tout ça. Je file le voir.

En rentrant dans la pièce, Pietro est à la fois soulagé de me voir et triste en même temps, il semble perdu.

Je m'installe face à lui et lui avoue. "C'est moi qui ait lancé le protocole des protections des témoins. Et je veux que tu acceptes."

\- Je ne peux pas... Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi mais... Ta vie est en danger. Il faut que tu acceptes.

\- Tu peux me protéger toi!

Il semble si terrifié.

\- Oui, je pourrais, oui. Mais j'aurais toujours peur pour toi.

Je vois les larmes couler sur ses joues, les miennes coulent également, on se tiens les mains, on vient de comprendre qu'on ne se reverra plus. C'est un adieu. Il hoche simplement de la tête, signe qu'il accepte.

Je me lève, lui donne un ultime baiser. J'essaye de garder en mémoire des douces lèvres. De garder ce baiser en mémoire puis m'enfuis chez moi, dans mon lit, sous les draps.

J'ai toujours été fort mais là je craque complètement, j'explose en sanglots. Les draps commencent à être humides, mon coeur est brisé et seul à jamais.

Le lendemain, je me réveil de bon heure, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Je pense à Pietro. Je me douche, bois un café, il est à présent presque 11h. La procédure est lancée. Pietro Maximoff n'existe plus, il laisse place à une toute nouvelle identité. Je ne le reverrais plus.

Toute la journée, je traine dans mon appart, il est redevenu aussi morose qu'avant de rencontrer Pietro. Je suis tout de même heureux pour lui. Il sera en sécurité avec sa nouvelle identité. Peut être bien, qu'il trouvera un vrai job et s'il réussit à s'en sortir, je serais le premier à être heureux pour lui. Au soir, je suis tellement épuisé que je m'endors rapidement.

Au petit matin, je passe chez Laura, elle trouve que j'ai une sale tête, elle décide de m'inviter à déjeuner.

À table, j'arrive enfin à oublier Pietro, les enfants passent avant tout, avant Pietro. Je passe une agréable journée en leur compagnie. Je m'entends bien avec le petit ami de Laura, ainsi qu'avec le fils de ce dernier. Après avoir embrasser une toute dernière fois les enfants, je reprends la route du retour.

Du lundi, la journée me paraît extrêmement longue. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être en congé autant de temps. Je n'ai pas la force de bosser. Je m'étonne moi même en disant ça. Moi le mordu de taf.

Du mardi, je fais le ménage, tri des papiers, puis vers 16h, j'ai bien envie de faire plaisir à Lila. Je décide de lui faire plaisir en allant la récupérer à l'école. Laura me fait signe, elle est ravie de voir que je tiens au enfants. Je prends mon fils dans les bras, elle voit tout les efforts que je fais vis à vis d'eux. Elle me propose de les suivre pour le goûter. Elle me connait bien, elle sent que quelques chose ne vas pas. Elle attaque aussitôt entré.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Clint?

\- Rien... Ça va.

\- Tu as changé...

\- Tu trouves?

\- Oui... Tu as l'air plus équilibré, plus stable.. et en même temps...

\- Laura, j'ai quelques chose à te dire.

\- Oui.

\- Je suis gay.

L'annonce arrive un peu trop brusquement, mais il faut que je lui dise.

\- Quoi?

\- Je suis gay... Pendant un moments je pensais être bi, mais je suis gay .. j'espère que ça ne changera rien... Par rapport aux enfants., Je voudrais pas que.

\- Ça change rien Clint... Ce qui change c'est que tu as l'air mieux, enfin, pas là, maintenant, mais ces dernières semaines je t'ai trouvé mieux... Si tu es heureux comme ça...

\- Je le suis oui, enfin je crois.

Laura et moi continuons de parler de nos vies, j'évite de parler de Pietro, j'espère qu'elle n'y prêtera pas attention. J'ai pas le coeur de parler de lui. Si je parle de lui, je risque de m'effondrer de chagrin, il me manque.


	10. Chapter 10

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'affaire n°070171**

 **Chapitre 10.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Du mercredi, je passe chercher les enfants, c'est Lila qui me demande où est Jessy. Je lui dis juste qu'il est parti, sans donner de détail. Les enfants et moi passons un peu de temps ensemble, puis je les raccompagne en fin d'après midi.

Au soir, seul, je pense à Pietro pour ne pas changer. Je repense à son regard, à ses mimiques, à son sourire, sa joie de vivre, sa spontanéité. Je repense au bonheur qu'il m'apportait. Je me rappelle à quel point j'étais heureux quand il était là. J'ai peut-être fait une erreur, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû de le laisser s'en aller. Je m'en veux terriblement.

Jeudi, je me réveille avec une seule idée en tête. Retrouver Pietro. J'essaye de contacter tout ceux qui pourraient m'aider à le retrouver, en vain, personne n'a le bras assez long pour ça.

Du vendredi, je me décide à aller voir le procureur. Je lui pose des questions plus détaillées sur le protocole. Après avoir compris que je voulais revoir Pietro maximoff, il me dit clairement que le protocole est fait pour ne pas être enfreins. Il insinue cependant qu'il y aurait quelques failles mais qu'il pouvait rien me dire. Je rentre chez moi dépité, mais toujours motivé à le revoir. Le seul reconfort que j'ai c'est un appel de Steve qui me propose d'aller chez lui boire l'apéro, il y aurait pas mal de collègue, ça pourrait être bien.

Samedi matin, je me lève d'un pas triste, je pense à lui. Je perds tout espoir de le revoir un jour. Je traine chez moi. Je me sens enfermé dans cet appartement. Sans lui à mes côtes, ma vie n'a plus de sens. L'amour est parti, et c'est moi qui l'ait foutu dehors. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes journées, alors je tourne en rond. Je pourrais reprendre le taf pour occuper mes journées mais même ça, j'y arriverai pas. J'ai le cœur en miette, le cerveau en stand bye, l'esprit ailleurs. Je ne ferais que des bourdes.

C'est lorsque je me suis assoupi que Steve m'appel. Il me prie de le rejoindre chez lui. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et m'incruste à la soirée.

Beaucoup de mes collègues sont présent, des officiers de police judiciaire, des gardiens de la paix et même des adjoint de sécurité. Je discute avec de nombreuses personnes, certain connaissent Pietro. En fin de soirée, Steve vient me remonter le moral.

\- Hey! Clint, ça ne va pas?

\- Si si , ça va

\- Non, ça va pas. Dis-moi.

\- C'est... C'est... Je fond en larme devant lui. "Pietro."

\- Tu l'aimes toujours? C'était pas un coup de tête.

Je Hoche simplement de la tête et essuie mes larmes furtivement.

\- Mais je l'ai perdu... Il est parti... C'est moi qui l'ait poussé dehors.

\- Tu le reverra un jour.

\- Comment? Il est dans le programme de protection des témoins...

\- Beh, demande à son avocat

\- Tu crois qu'il connait son nouveau nom?

\- Il y a des chances, oui. Sous le programme de protection judiciaire, les victimes ont le droit de garder le même statut juridique. Avec un peu de chance, il a gardé son avocat.

\- Je vais l'appeler, j'ai rien à perdre. Merci Steve. Merci beaucoup.

\- Mais de rien, allez viens, je vais te déposer.

Steve me dépose chez moi, je suis pas en état de conduire. J'ai le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai un tout petit espoir de le revoir.

Dimanche, je me lève de bon pied, je bois un café et pars chercher ma voiture chez Steve. Maintenant que je suis dehors, j'en profite pour aller chercher Lila et Nathaniel. Laura sourit à la vue de ma tête de si bon matin et le confie les petits. Dans mon appartement, je prépare le déjeuner pendant que Lila regarde la télé. Pietro n'est pas là, mais mes enfants egayent cet appartement. Je me sens bien mieux.

Dans l'après midi, on prépare des cookies. On les dévore à quatre heures, puis je repars les déposer pour 18h. Laura le demande de repasser chez elle demain, j'ai rien à foutre d'autre donc j'irais.

Lundi matin, c'est ménage à fond. J'ai toujours espoir de revoir l'homme dont je suis amoureux. Je fais le ménage dans ma tête en faisant le ménage de mon appart.

Je rejoins Laura devant l'école à 16h30. On rentre tous les quatre, on donne le goûter aux enfants, j'aide un peu Lila pour les devoirs puis Laura retient mon attention.

Elle m'avoue qu'elle sera muté la semaine prochaine. Elle peut encore refuser car je n'ai pas encore donné mon autorisation pour qu'elle emmène nos enfants. Elle me parle des nombreux avantages liées à son nouveau poste et contre toute attente, me propose de les suivre.

J'ai la tête à l'envers, moi en ce moment. Je ne pense qu'à une seule chose: Pietro Maximoff. Je suis perdu.

Au soir, je rentre chez moi la tête pleine de questions. Je ne veux pas que Laura soit malheureuse en restant là. Et si elle le fait, ce ne serait uniquement pour moi et pour nos enfants. Je réfléchis un moment puis m'endors.

Madi matin, je contact l'avocat de Pietro. Il me donne rendez-vous à 16h. En attendant, je pars au commissariat demander une mutation pour le bonheur de Laura, de Lila et de Nathaniel. Je les suivrai où qu'ils aillent, ils sont ma famille.

16h, au café du parc, je revois maître Murdock, celui qui a fait libérer mon amoureux. Je lui pose des questions. Je lui demande simplement s'il a eut des nouvelles de Pietro. S'il va bien? Mon coeur bondit lorsqu'il me confirme qu'il va bien, bien qu'un peu triste et désemparé.

Il avait donc toujours des contacts avec lui. Je lui demande d'avantage jusqu'à demander son prénom. Il me dit qu'il n'a pas le droit de le révéler, puis me le donne finalement. Il prétend que je suis un gars bien, un fonctionnaire de police et surtout que je suis amoureux de cette personne.

Peter Lehnsherr, j'ai son nouveau nom à présent, je n'ai plus qu'à chercher son adresse et aller le chercher.

Mercredi. Je me rends au domicile de Laura. Je l'informe que je suis prêt à les suivre. Elle a l'air soulagé que je les accompagne. Je lui glisse une conversation à propos de Pietro et fini par lui avouer et lui demander de l'emmener avec nous. Elle accepte bien évidemment, elle n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Je rentre chez moi et commence mes recherches. Je veux retrouver Pietro coûte que coûte. Mes yeux finissent par se fermer devant mon ordinateur. Je m'endors.

Aussitôt lever, je reprends mes recherches avant même de boire un café. Un homme amoureux enquête toujours mieux que le FBI, phrase préférée de ma tite Natasha. Je persévère encore et encore. Et là au beau milieu de l'après midi, je fini par trouver ce que je cherchais. J'ai son adresse, j'irais demain.

Vendredi après midi, je me lève de bon humeur, dans quelques heures je reverrais l'amour de ma vie. Je choisi avec soin ce que je vais porter, j'ai envie qu'il soit séduit.

Je prends une bonne douche, je ferme les yeux, je pense à lui. J'aurais aimé qu'il la partage avec moi. Je me parfume, je vérifie que j'ai tout sur moi. Mes papiers d'identité, mes clopes, sa nouvel identité, son adresse, mes clefs.

Sur la route, je pense sans cesse à lui, j'essaye de me concentrer un minimum pour ne pas me tromper de route. J'arrive enfin devant le bâtiment réservé aux étudiants. Il y a des centaines de sonnettes, je sonne à la loge, on m'ouvre la porte. Le concierge m'oriente vers sa chambre. J'ai les mains moites, le coeur qui palpite. Je sonne, on m'ouvre. Une femme, vêtue d'un peignoir me reçoit.

\- Bonjour.

\- Pardon, désolé, j'ai dû me tromper.

\- Peter! Y'a quelqu'un !

Et là, il sort de sa cachette, il me voit, me sourit, je réponds à son magnifique sourire.

\- Clint! Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

\- En cherchant bien, on trouve... Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû te laisser partir..

Et voilà, je me mets à avouer les sentiments, à déballer mon cœur au grand jour dans un couloir exiguë. Il me fixe, ses yeux brillent, il m'invite à entrer. Je me pose sur son convertible, je n'ose pas lui poser la question, il le pousse à le faire.

\- T'as fais tout ce trajet pour me dire que tu m'aimes?

\- Laura déménage dans l'est... Avec les enfants... Elle aimerait que je les accompagne.

\- Bah, c'est cool, ça s'arrange... Peut être qu'un jour, tu pourras lui avouer tes penchants.

\- Elle est au courant de tout, je lui ai tout dis.

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui... Pietro... Viens avec nous.

\- Peter. Rectifie t'il

\- Pardon

\- Je m'appelle, Peter maintenant. Ajoute t'il encore.

\- Tu seras toujours Pietro pour moi... Enfin bref. Suis moi...

\- Te suivre?

\- Oui, je t'aime et je veux pas te perdre. Je me mets à genou, jamais j'aurais cru pouvoir faire ce genre de chose, je reprends. "Je t'aime Peter Lehnsherr et je veux vivre avec toi. S'il te plaît?"

\- On partirait quand?

\- Tu acceptes?

\- Je t'aime Clint. Et tu m'as trop manqué.

Il me prends dans ses bras, je revis. Je sens ses larmes couler le long de mon cou, je suis également aux bords des larmes mais ma putain de fierté les retiens. Je le sens qu'il décompresse, il n'attendait que ça, il attendait que moi. Il se détache doucement.

\- Mais tu sais que, moi financièrement c'est la galère, j'ai pas de taf. Et...

\- Je m'enfout, on t'en trouvera du taf... T'as beaucoups d'affaire?

\- Quelques babioles, quelques fringues

\- T'as des sacs?

\- Euh... tu veux qu'on fasse les sacs maintenant ?

\- Bah, je préfère oui, demain ça va faire short, on part à 21h.

\- On part demain?

Piero se lève brusquement. J'ai peur qu'il renonce tout compte fait.

\- Bah ... oui, je sais que c'est rapide...

Pietro s'assoit à nouveau sur son canapé et regarde la jeune fille qui sort de sa mini salle de bain, les cheveux encore mouillés. Elle me sourit, il se lève et fait les présentations.

\- Clint, je te présente Wanda, ma sœur.

\- Oh... Enchanté mademoiselle.

\- Moi de même, Piet, Peter pardon, m'a beaucoups parlé de vous.

\- Je ne peux pas dire la même chose. Je savais pas que tu avais une soeur.

\- Je t'en avais pas parlé parce qu'elle était en Sokovie...

\- Quelques chose ne va pas? Demande la demoiselle.

\- Clint me propose de le suivre, lui et sa famille dans l'est.

\- Oh... c'est une bonne chose, tu mérites d'être heureux mon frère. C'est loin?

\- C'est pas la porte à côté, euh... Je, enfin nous vivrons chez mon ex femme le temps de trouver un appartement mais je pourrais vivre à l'hôtel... On pourrait vivre à l'hôtel en attendant de trouver un appart... tous les trois je veux dire.

Pietro lève ses yeux vers moi, ils brillent, il semble heureux de ne pas devoir une fois de plus se séparer de sa soeur.

\- Oh mon dieu...

\- Laura nous attend, préparez vos affaires.

Je le vois se lever et réunir ses affaires, deux petits sacs, sa soeur souriante attrape son sac déjà fait, elle vient sûrement de débarquer et ça y'est il s'en va, on s'en va.


	11. Chapter 11

C'est la fin de cette fin de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

Distribution de bisous.

Nagron:

merci de me suivre toujours et encore. De reviewer chaque chapitre sans exception. je te fais pleins de bisous, à plus tard.

Holybleu:

je suis heureuse que mes fics te plaisent toujours autant. Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews. Bisous.

Lola-la-folle-Potter:

Merci de d'avoir mis ma fic en suivi et préféré. Bisous à toi.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'affaire n°070171**

 **Chapitre 11.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Devant chez Laura, je lui prends la main, c'est Lila qui nous ouvre.

\- Papa! Jessy!

\- Bonjour ma puce... Je te présente Peter, Jessy c'est pas son vrai nom, toi comment tu t'appel?

\- Lila.

\- Et comme je t'appelle d'autre?

\- Ma princesse!

\- Et pourtant tu t'appel Lila et ben Jessy c'est pareil, son vrai prénom c'est Peter. Et je te présente Wanda.

\- C'est ma soeur jumelle. Déclare Pietro. Je souris face à cet aveux. Je me disais bien qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément.

\- Maman! Papa, Peter et Wanda sont là.

Laura arrive vers nous, le visage souriant, Pietro tente d'enlever sa main de la mienne mais je le force à la garder.

\- Bonjour Peter... bonjour Wanda, tu as que ça?

\- Bonjour oui... J'ai pas grand chose. Dit Pietro en me regardant puis en regardant sa sœur.

\- Wanda nous accompagne. Lancé ai je aussitôt.

\- D'accord...

\- On ira a l'hôtel, t'as pas à t'inquiéter.

\- Très bien, mettez vos affaires ici, on chargera les voitures demain.

\- D'accord.

\- Vous dormez ici ce soir Clint?

\- Euh... Bah, oui faut que je passe prendre des affaires chez moi. Natasha m'enverra le reste.

\- Bon! Je vous laisse j'ai des cartons à faire.

\- Vous voulez qu'on vous aide?

\- Non, merci ça va aller, profitez de vos retrouvailles.

Je suis alors face à lui et lui dépose un baiser. Je les emmène chez moi, on fait les cartons. J'emmène un peu d'affaire avec moi. Nath s'occupera du camion de déménagement la semaine prochaine. On profite d'être un peu à deux, pendant que Wanda profite de mon sèche cheveux puis on retourne chez Laura.

En entrant, le petit ami de laura est là, Cooper, son fils, aussi est présent. On passe à table pour la dernière fois dans cette maison, mais la première fois en famille. Le courant passe bien entre Laura, Pietro et Wanda, très bien même. Je dirais qu'elle a l'air de les apprécier et eux également.

Après dîner, je vais coucher les enfants, James s'occupe du sien. Il dort dans la chambre de Lila. En descendant, j'aperçois mon petit ange seul sur le canapé. "Elles ont foutu le camp?"

\- Elles sont parties à la cuisine. Faire un café je crois.

\- Ah... Alors... Ça va... Pas trop déstabilisé... Pietro grimace légèrement. "C'est sûr, c'est pas simple. Entre mon ex femme et son nouveau petit ami. Les gamins. Et ta soeur... Ça en fait une grande famille." Je ris doucement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te fait rire?

\- Je suis passé d'une famille à quatre, ensuite, tout seul, et maintenant, il a James et Cooper en plus. Et ta soeur et toi. Huit... La famille s'agrandit.

\- Nathaniel dort ? Demanda Laura qui revient accompagné de Wanda.

\- Oui, il est tombé comme une masse.

\- Je vais pas tarder à le suivre je crois. Déclara Laura en baillant.

\- James est sous la douche. L'informe ai-je.

\- Bien, je bois mon café et je vais me coucher. Les draps de la chambre sont propres.

\- D'accord, merci.

Le silence ce règne, aucun de nous trois parlons. C'est encore un peu tôt pour se lancer et on est tous fatigués.

Laura ne tarde pas à monter, aussitôt partie, les jumeaux se détendent un peu.

\- Faut pas stresser comme ça. C'est une femme géniale. Elle est parfaite.

Je sens le regard des Maximoff posés sur moi. L'un de jalousie, l'autre d'incompréhension.

\- Elle est parfaite, mais pas pour moi. Alors... Que fais '-tu dans la vie Wanda?

\- Oh... J'étais serveuse en Sokovie.

\- Cool. Y'a du taf ici. Je... Je vais vous monter la chambre d'ami. Je me lève, ils se lèvent à leur tour, on grimpe jusqu'au dernier étage. Je les fais entrer. Je leur montre la salle de bain et commence à redescendre, ils me suivent tous les deux.

\- Demain, n'ayez pas peur de descendre. On va pas dormir longtemps, on va vite être réveillé par les gosses de toute façon. Au pire, je serais dans le canapé, si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit.

\- Tu dors pas avec moi?

Je souris.

\- Ta soeur dormira avec toi. C'est pas pour... C'est pas pour Laura. C'est juste que je vais pas faire dormir ta jumelle dans le canapé.

\- C'est gentil. Déclare t-elle. Je... Je vais vous laisser d'ailleurs. Je pense que vous avez des tas de chose à vous raconter.

Wanda nous embrasse, puis file directement. Pietro m'enserre aussitôt le cou. "Je t'aime tant Clint."

\- Mon amour... Moi aussi. Je suis trop heureux que tu sois là... J'ai eu tellement peur. Peur de ne pas de retrouver, peur que tu n'accepte pas, peur que tu veuilles pas délaisser ta soeur, si jamais elle avait refusé, elle aussi. D'ailleurs, je lui ai même pas posé la question.

\- Oh , elle me suivrait où que j'ailles. Je suis trop heureux que tu m'ai retrouvé, j'aurais pu aussi te contacter mais je savais pas si j'en avais le droit.

\- Pas vraiment, mais bon, moi non plus... J'ai cru que c'était ta copine, que t'étais redevenu hétéro.

\- J'ai toujours été homo, c'est moi qui devrait me méfier. Ta femme dort en haut...

\- Mon ex femme, et je t'echangerais pour rien au monde. Je desserre mon étreinte puis vais m'asseoir. Pietro me rejoint, il passe aussitôt son bras autour de mon cou. Je lui caresse doucement les cheveux, puis l'embrasse. On se love ensuite l'un contre l'autre. Je crois qu'il ne veut plus me lâcher, même pour quelque heures. Je décide de prendre les devants. On a besoin de dormir, on a toute la vie pour se rattraper.

\- Bon allez... On va aller dormir, on se lève tôt demain. Je me lève, il se lève, je l'embrasse une dernière fois, puis le force à rejoindre sa soeur.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

J'entends du bruit dès mon réveil, l'escalier grince, mes instincts de flic se réveillent j'ouvre directement un oeil. "Laura."

\- Clint, bien dormi?

\- Pas trop mal, j'avais oublié comme on dormait bien dans ce canapé.

\- J'aurais cru que ta belle soeur dormirait en bas.

\- Ma belle soeur? Wanda... Ah... Non.

\- Je vais préparer le café.

Je souris et me lève moi aussi, je rejoins mon ex femme dans la cuisine. Pendant que nous préparons le petit déjeuner pour huit personnes, elle me parle de la maison.

\- Il y a quatre chambres dans la nouvelle maison. Avec un bureau. On pensait y mettre Nathy, le temps que tu trouves quelques chose. Au pire, on peut y glisser un petit lit. Et Nathy dormira avec Cooper ou Lila. Vous dormirez, toi et ton ami dans le salon.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, on ira a l'hôtel.

\- C'est pas une vie l'hôtel.

\- Je nous trouverais quelques chose.

\- Comment tu l'as rencontré au juste Peter. Peter ou Jessy d'ailleurs je comprends plus rien.

\- J'aimerai tout t'expliquer mais je crois que c'est trop compliqué.

\- Tu l'as rencontré au boulot c'est ça!

\- Oui,... Bon... On va aller réveiller les autres non?

\- Tu es gêné de parler de lui?

\- Tu sais bien Laura... Je baisse les yeux elle pose sa main sur la miennes.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu rencontre une jolie jeune femme de ton âge, qui pourrait assumer le rôle de belle mère mais hélas, ton coeur a choisi d'aimer un jeune homme. Un peu trop jeune à mon goût. Et un peu trop masculin aussi.

Je relève les yeux et souris de cette remarque. Ce fut à ce moment que les jumeaux entrent dans la cuisine. Accompagnés tout deux par les enfants. Lila dans les bras de Pietro, Nathy dans ceux de Wanda.

\- Bonjour madame. Lâche Piet visiblement gêné de la situation.

\- Madame? Est ce que tu appelle Clint monsieur? Se moque Laura.

\- Euh...

Je ris face à la tête de Pietro qui bafouille. "Laisse le tranquille Laura." Dis-je en riant. "Appel la Laura, ça vaut mieux je crois. Et toi jeune fille, tu vas descendre déjeuner ou tu préfère rester dans ses bras."

Laura attrappe Nathaniel et l'emmène dans la salle de bain. Tandis que l'aîné des Barton s'accroche encore au cou de Pietro.

\- Je reste dans les bras de Jessy, je reste avec mon na-mou-reux.

\- OHhhh... Tu vas me dire, je peux tout à fait comprendre... Mais Peter va déjeuner lui aussi. Allez hop hop hop, À table Mademoiselle.

Wanda sourit à Lila et l'aide à petit déjeuner, puis Laura nous rejoint suivit de James et de Cooper. On déjeuner tout ensemble, puis Laura et Wanda finissent de faire les cartons et préparent les enfants. Le camion de déménagement arrivera en fin de matinée. Pour l'heure, les trois garçons, accompagné de Cooper chargent les voitures.

Le camion arrive enfin, les hommes aident les déménageurs, puis c'est l'heure de partir. Laura a rendez vous avec le proprietaire de la nouvelle maison. Il faut qu'ils y aillent. Lila veut monter dans la voiture de son papa. Elle est ravie d'avoir une amie telle que Wanda avec qui jouer.

Dans la voiture, Wanda et Lila sont occupées à jouer à la bataille navale. Clint en profite pour parler un peu avec Pietro.

\- Laura m'a demandé pourquoi tu t'appelais Jessy avant. J'ai pas su trop quoi lui dire.

Pietro baisse les yeux.

\- C'est pas un reproche Pietro. Rho... j'ai du mal avec Peter. Ça va encore plus la chambouler ça.

\- J'ai du mal moi aussi.

\- Après c'est qu'administratif. C'est pas trop grave qu'on t'appel Pietro. Tu faisais quoi en Sokovie avant de... Venir aux states ?

\- Pas grand chose à vrai dire... J'avais délaissé les études pour bosser.

\- Tu faisais quoi comme études ?

\- Maçonnerie.

\- Humm sexy.

Pietro sourit.

\- Tu bossais dans quoi? Maçonnerie aussi?

\- J'ai fais un peu de tout. Surtout lié au monde de la nuit. Barman, serveur, danseur.

\- Danseur?

\- Oui, enfin c'est de la danse de bar...

Je le regarde discrètement en souriant. Et déclare encore.

\- Humm Sexy.

Il rit et s'approche de mon oreille.

\- J'ai fais quelques strip tease aussi... Je te montrerais ça...

Je souris de plus belle.

\- C'est là, que t'as choisi ton pseudo? Jessy?

\- Au départ c'était Quicksilver, mais c'était évident que ce n'était pas mon nom. J'ai été pris au dépourvu une fois. Et j'ai dis que je m'appelais Jessy.

\- Pourquoi Jessy?

\- Tu vas rire mais j'avais la chanson de Pokémon dans la tête.

\- Pokémon?

\- Oui Pokémon le dessin animé.

\- Y'a un Jessy?

\- Une... C'est une fille.

On rit tout les deux, puis on se calme. Je reprends le fil de notre conversation de départ.

\- Laura sait qu'on se connait par rapport au boulot. Enfin elle pense que c'est que par rapport au boulot. Au taf, on se donne souvent des surnoms débiles. Steve, on l'appelle Captain america... C'est un justicier en herbe et il est très patriote. Sam, je sais pas si tu vois qui. On l'appel le faucon. C'est un rapace au boulot. Scott, c'est antman. C'est une vrai fouine, mais ça faisait mieux. L'homme Fourmi.

\- Et toi? C'est quoi ton surnom?

\- Steve m'appelle Hawkeye parfois. J'ai du flair, et je remarque des choses que d'autre ne remarquerait pas... Sharpeye ça sonnait faux. Donc il a opté pour hawkeye. On peut dire que toi on t'appellait Jessy car un supérieur T'as appelé comme ça une fois et que c'est resté.

\- Tu veux faire croire à ton ex, que je suis flic?

\- Un ads, oui, c'est pas une embauche c'est un contrat à durée déterminé.

\- Et ben... Moi... Flic...

\- Demi flic... Et pour de faux.

\- Je t'aime Clint.

Je le regarde surpris de cet aveux. "Moi aussi." Dis-je en lui caressant doucement la cuisse.

La route est longue, et on s'occtroit une pâtit pause. On décide de se poser pour la nuit. Ni Pietro, ni Wanda n'a le permis, je ne pourrais pas conduire toute la nuit.

On se trouve un petit hôtel. Cooper dort avec Laura et James. Nathaniel dort avec nous. Lila et Wanda dorment ensemble.

Durant le dîner, Laura nous parle encore de la maison. Les jumeaux ont l'air gêné , il se sentent comme incrusté mais j'essaye de les rassurer. Je suis mes enfants, et eux le suivent.

Au soir, dans le lit, je fais quelques recherche d'appartement avec Pietro. On cherche avec deux chambres, voir trois si on peut. On fini par en repérer plusieurs. Une maison avec trois chambres, un triplex avec deux chambres. Un appartement trois chambres. Une maison avec deux chambres et doubles séjours. On croise les doigts.

Il est plus de 23h, lorsqu'on se love l'un contre l'autre, on a envie l'un de l'autre mais on s'abstient, mon fils de 10 mois et dans la même pièce que nous et à vrai dire, on est un peu fatigué de la route. On en profitera plus tard.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Il est 7h lorsque Nathy se réveille doucement. Pietro est dans mes bras, je souris, ça fait si longtemps que je rêvais de me réveiller dans ses bras et là c'est chose faite. Je prépare doucement le petit puis réveille ma marmotte.

Tout le monde se rejoint dans la salle petit déjeuner. C'est silencieux, tout le monde est encore fatigué. On reprend aussitôt la route. Dans la voiture, je revois mon plan. Je dois dire la vérité à Laura, de toute façon, c'était trop tard pour qu'elle change d'avis. Je vivrais avec Pietro, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non.

Arrivé à la nouvelle maison de Laura, elle et James font le tour de la maison, pendant que Wanda et Pietro et moi s'occupons des enfants dans le jardin. Le propriétaire parti, on imporivise un pic nic. Je profite que Laura soit isolée après le repas pour lui parler de la situation de Pietro.

\- J'ai rencontré Pietro, enfin, Peter par rapport au taf mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Laura rit. "Qu'est ce que je crois?"

\- Que c'est un collègue.

\- C'est pas le cas?

\- Non, il... Il ... Il a été au cœur d'une enquête, et il nous a aidé à faire enfermé un gars.

\- Oh... Mais comment... Explique moi tout Clint, j'y comprend pas grand chose.

Je m'assois sur les marches du perron, elle me regarde de haut puis s'assoit attendant mon récit. Je lui déballe toute l'histoire a laquelle il était inculpé, ses jours passés en prison, le programme de protection des témoins. Et dans quelles circonstances on s'est rencontré.

Elle a d'abord était inquiète, choquée, puis surprise que j'ai pu aller voir un gigolo. Elle me dit qu'elle a du mal avec notre histoire, qu'elle me fait confiance et que tout le monde à le droit à une seconde chance, mais qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour encaisser tout ça.

Pile à ce moment un propriétaire me contact afin qu'on visite un appartement. J'ai rendez vous demain matin, on a rendez vous demain matin pour notre nouvel appartement, pour notre nouvelle vie.

Fin.

Un épilogue suivra vendredi bisous à tous et merci pour tous.


	12. Chapter 12

Je vous publie, l'épilogue de suite car je bosse toute la journée aujourd'hui... Les fêtes arrivent, et malheureusement (ou heureusement) dans le commerce de la boulangerie, on a du taf. Bisous à vous.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **L'affaire 070171**

 **Épilogue.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Ça fait une semaine qu'on s'acharne pour tapisser notre appartement. C'est un F3 bis et ce soir, Laura nous donne les petits pour le weekend. Cooper aussi dormira chez nous, le couple passe un weekend ensemble, en amoureux. Je fini la chambre des enfants pendant que Pietro se charge de celle de Nathaniel. C'est un bureau transformé en chambre d'enfants.

Wanda est au travail, elle a immédiatement trouvé un job, elle est serveuse dans une brasserie. Pietro lui aussi a trouvé un job, il a commencé hier, il est maçon, fini le monde de la nuit. Moi je reprend du service dans deux semaines, dans un nouveau commissariat et une nouvelle équipe, je suis affecté dans la brigade des mineurs, j'espère que que ça ira.

Il est 17h, lorsque je termine la pièce et vais immédiatement voir mon jule dans la chambre de Nathy. Je passe mes bras autour de son buste tandis qu'il finit de peindre un pan de mur.

\- Tu veux pas prendre une pause, moi j'ai fini.

\- Faut qu'on termine pour ce soir, d'ailleurs, il est préférable que Nathaniel ne dorme pas ici, il va être asphyxié par la peinture.

\- T'es un amour mon ange... Il se retourne enfin, je le sers contre moi. "J'aurais pas pu rêver mieux tu sais."

\- Ah oui? S'amuse de dire mon homme en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Oui... J'adore déjà cet appart, je me suis jamais sentit aussitôt bien, je te jure. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux... L'appartement n'est pas parfait, Laura a toujours autant de mal avec ton passé, je me retrouve dans une brigade dans laquelle je sais pas si je tiendrais le coup... Mais j'ai un homme parfait à mes côtés alors je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je t'aime mon Pietro.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Je sais c'était un petit épilogue. :)

J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu.

La prochaine fic va peut être en décevoir plus d'une puisqu'il s'agit d'un Ironhawk.

Par ailleurs je publierai surement quelques os ci et la. J'en ai déjà trois de fini et un Two shoot. Voilà voilà. Bisous à vous et un grand merci de me suivre.


End file.
